If It's The Beaches
by hereismyvoid
Summary: After years of separation, a string of events bring Zig Novak and Maya Matlin back into each other's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to do a chapter fic for a while so this is my first one! (YAY!) It's a future fic, and it takes place about 10 years into the future. Although it may not initially seem like it, this is a Zaya fic. It's just going to take a while before it's all sunshine and lollipops :P The story is inspired by the song "If It's the Beaches" by The Avett Brothers, which I highly recommend you listen to. It's heartbreakingly beautiful and one of my absolute favorites. Please enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 ** _"If I could go back, that's the first thing I would do."_**

The deafening beeping sound of the alarm clock jolted the man from his sleep, waking the brunette lying next to him.

"Jeez Zig, are you ever going to get a new alarm? I swear one of these days it's going to send me into cardiac arrest." the woman said groggily.

"Gabby, I've told you a million times, it's the only one loud enough to wake me up in the morning," Zig spoke in annoyance as he turned to silence the alarm. "Plus, I've had that thing since high school, I like it."

"That's exactly why you should throw it out, it's so outdated. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, you're going to have to make some adjustments." Gabby cooed as she brushed her fingers through Zig's hair. He felt like he was going to vomit. "Speaking of which, did you ever look at those listings I gave you?"

"Uh yeah, I haven't gotten to look at them yet. I don't understand why you won't just move in here, you practically live here already."

"You're kidding right? I can barely breathe in my own one bedroom, how am I supposed to function here?" the woman said as she scanned the tiny studio apartment the man called home. "Plus, I told you, I don't want to live together until you finally commit and buy a ring." Zig scratched his head.

"Then why do you keep making me look at those listings?"

"So you can get the hint!" Gabby huffed as she lifted off the covers and moved off the bed in frustration. "Do you know how often my parents ask me when we're getting married? It's been three years Zig, I think it's time for you to grow up and act like a man." Zig could feel the venom spewing from her words. It wasn't always like this, Zig recalled a time when the two actually enjoyed spending time together. They used to have a lot of fun. But once the topic of marriage and commitment became more and more frequent during their conversations, Zig began to feel less certain about the depth of their relationship. They had spent almost three years together and some how it felt like a couple weeks. Zig did love Gabby, but not in the earth shattering way he knew he probably should. It was a feeling that consistently ate at his core. He knew it would be smart to call things off, but he also knew he'd probably just feel the same way about the next woman he'd meet. He finally accepted that nothing would ever compare to that feeling he felt all those years ago.

"Babe, I'm sorry I'll do better, I promise." Zig moved off the bed and took Gabby's olive tinted hands into his own. "It's just with the recent promotion and stuff, I've been super stressed. I haven't been very fair to you and I feel bad about that. I'll buy you the most gorgeous ring you've ever seen once things settle down a bit, ok?" Gabby's face softened at Zig's words. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ok." Just before Zig leaned in to deepen the kiss, a buzzing noise forced them to part ways.

"I'll get it." Gabby said as she moved over to the intercom by the door. Zig began to change into his work clothes.

"You have a delivery, I'll head down and get it." Zig instantly perked up, knowing exactly what was delivered. Zig frantically pulled up his pants and stopped Gabby just before she opened the door.

"You don't have to do that, you're still in your pajamas! I'll get it!"

"Jeez someone's excited," the brunette chuckled. "Did you get a new spatula or something?"

"Nah, it's just something I've been waiting a while for," Zig said as he rushed out the door, forgetting to put on his shoes.

"Ok, Crazy..." Gabby giggled. Within minutes, Zig came rushing back in holding a tiny flat package in his hand. "Wow, with all that running I thought it'd be a little bigger," the brunette teased.

"It's not the size that's important, it's what's inside," the dark haired man said as he practically ripped the parcel open. Once he got inside, Zig pulled out a CD.

"I know you like music a lot babe, but all that for a metal disk?" The man ignored her as he stared down at the case in his hands. He looked the happiest Gabby had seen him in months. As if some kind of electricity ran through him, Zig rushed over to the cd player under his tv and placed the disc inside. Within seconds, the room filled with the silky sound of a certain string instrument.

"What's this? A violin?" the brunette questioned.

"No." The man closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting his ears absorb the music. "It's Maya Matlin," he smiled brightly.

"Oh," the woman looked down. "Your ex." Maya Matlin had become something of a mystical creature in the world of Gabby Moretti. Rarely seen or heard, but so striking that whenever her name was brought up, her boyfriend looked as though he had entered some kind of alternate universe. Gabby couldn't help but feel somewhat spiteful towards the woman because of this. Out of partial annoyance and partial curiosity, the brunette walked over and took the cd case from the man's hand. "I always forget how pretty she is," Gabby grumbled recalling the time she had found a framed picture of Zig and Maya buried behind some old papers of his. She also remembered the time she spent all night googling her after Zig's friend Grace brought her up, but she made sure Zig never knew about that. "Matlin and Friends: A Celebration of Music, Passion, and Love. Pretty stupid title, huh?" the brunette snickered.

"It's not about the title, it's about the music. She's finally going solo."

"She's technically not "going solo" if she has "friends" in the title." Gabby said bitterly as she flipped the case over to look at the back. "After a year touring with Jordan Kincaid and three years working as a cellist, backup singer, and songwriter for the indie band "Fast of the Feeding", Maya Matlin has finally made her solo debut. Matlin's premiere album shows the artist's abilities as both a popular musician and classical prodigy, while making the unique choice to focus mainly on her skills as a cellist and songwriter. The album features talents such as celebrated actress and singer Zoe Rivas- wait isn't that Grace's ex?"

"What? Oh yeah,"

"I guess we know who took who's side when you guys broke up."

"It's not like that, I'm pretty sure Maya and Grace still talk from time to time."

"Wow, doesn't that kind of piss you off? I'd be pretty pissed if one of my best friends was still talking to my ex."

"It was never like that, I'm the one who messed things up. Grace's friendship shouldn't be ruined because of my stupid decisions."

"Stupid decisions? Breaking up with her was probably one of the best decisions of your life," the brunette moved behind Zig and wrapped her arms around him. "We would never be where we are today if she didn't leave you here all sad and lonely." Once again, Zig felt as though he was going to vomit.

* * *

 ** _5 Years Earlier_**

"You should come with me, Zig. It'll be amazing! Just you, me, and the road." Maya was smiling brightly.

"And a bunch of snooty music people." the young man grumbled.

"They're not so bad, you just have to get to know them! Dave the bassist, he is one of the funniest guys you'll ever meet. You'd love him."

"What, do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No, he's gay and I'm in love with you, remember? Why are you being such an ass about this? I'm finally getting my big break!"

"Why am I so upset about this? Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you didn't even bother to discuss it with me first? Or the fact that you just expect me to follow you around like some love-sick lap dog? Damnit Maya, I have a life too you know."

"Zig, you're not going to make me choose, are you? That's not fair, this has been my dream since I was a kid. And I want you to be apart of it, you're my dream too Zig!" Maya cried.

"Really Maya? Because I've been feeling more like an embarrassment lately. College drop out? Working as a waiter, barely getting by? Living with my girlfriend and not being able to pitch in with even half of the month's rent? Is that who you really want to bring along with you while you're schmoozing it up with famous celebrities?"

"Zig, stop being so hard on yourself. I love you and I know that if anyone can get out of this rut, it's you. This isn't just an opportunity for me, it's one for you too! You'll get to travel, and actually see more than just Toronto! And Jordan has this amazing private chef coming along and she said he'd love to have you as an apprentice during the tour. I don't know why you're so against this." Tears entered Zig's eyes as he looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"Because you deserve better than me."

"Zig, that's not true-"

"No, it is. I know it, you know it, anyone who has eyes can see it! I'm an ex-gang member for god sakes! And you Maya, you're perfect."

"That's ridiculous, I can't stand when you do this! Stop putting me on a pedestal. I'm a human, not some mystical being that can do no wrong."

"Maya, you just don't get it. People like you and me, we don't make it to the end. No matter how much we love each other right now, I can't guarantee that I'll be enough for you years down the line. I'm just going to disappoint you. You deserve the world Maya Matlin, and I'm never going to be that guy." Zig began to grab his coat, heading for the door.

"Zig! You're not thinking straight. I love you, I've always loved you. That should be enough for a lifetime! After everything we've been through, we can't end like this! We just can't!" Maya began to cry hysterically and Zig's heart began to tear in two. He turned around and gave Maya the tightest hug he could muster, kissing her lightly on the head.

"You saved my life Maya, in more ways than one. I'll love you for a lifetime, but I can't see you waste your life away trying to look out for me, it's not worth it." Moving away from the blonde, he struggled to look her in the eyes as the tears came flooding in. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but someday, not too far in the future, I'll listen to the radio and I'll hear you play, and in that moment I'll know that I did what was right. You're going to do amazing things Maya Matlin, I don't want to see you screw things up." With that Zig left and as he shut the door, he could just barely hear Maya yelp that she loved him between muffled sobs. From that day on, both Maya Matlin and Zig Novak were changed forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for that ending, it was rough to write. But things will get better I promise! Just trust me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Pack the old love letters up, we will read them when we forget why we left here."_**

Maya Matlin always hated driving. While many felt freedom and comfort awaiting behind the wheel, she just felt anxious. It was particularly difficult this time, as her anxiety was not just a result of the task itself, but the circumstance. The last time she visited Toronto was four years ago; it was the winter just after she finished touring. She recalled how everything felt so familiar, but also entirely new. It was bittersweet, no longer did the blonde feel welcomed as a resident, but as some kind of ghost that had returned with unfinished business. She was unsure how things would feel now. She remembered when a year felt like such a long time, and now four years made her feel like it had been an eternity.

The decision to move back to Toronto wasn't something that came out of nowhere; it was an idea that had been dancing around Maya's head for about six months. The blonde was slowly becoming sick of the life she had in New York. Although the city had once welcomed her with open arms, it now became a constant reminder of all she left behind. Maya wasn't too shocked by this realization, after all, she left LA three years earlier because it didn't feel like home. New York, although much more vast and populated, became the perfect replacement for Toronto. Both cities carried a similar feel, one that provided the blonde with great comfort. But after a little over three years, she couldn't shake the feeling that things no longer felt right in the big apple. She desperately needed a change. After Fast of the Feeding decided to part ways, she knew that it was the perfect time to make some serious alterations. The blonde decided that a solo career was inevitable, and as soon as her album hit the shelves, she'd be heading back to Toronto.

Zoe judged Maya for her decision, telling her that it was the "dumbest decision she'd made since that dress she wore to the grade 11 spring formal". Maya thought it was a pretty tame response considering how nasty the brunette could get when she didn't agree with a certain decision. It always amazed the blonde how much her relationship with Zoe grew over the last ten years. The two girls, who started off as rivals, had formed a budding friendship halfway through their junior year of high school. It was a friendship that shocked the two of them, but somehow managed to pass the test of time. The two still fought occasionally, but they really grew to understand each other. Maya knew that Zoe's aggression regarding the blonde's choice was a result of her own struggle to come to terms with the past. Zoe had made a habit out of running away from things when she was scared, and for the brunnette, Toronto was the source of a lot of things that terrified her. Maya wasn't going to question this. Zoe begrudgingly agreed to help the blonde pack, as long as Maya promised to be her date to the Tony's. The now broadway star, hated being alone and often looked to her friend for assurance. Although Zoe had a lot of friends in New York, she didn't have the types of friends you can count on at 2:30 in the morning after a late night drinking or call up after a horrific nightmare. Zoe didn't like to let people in; this made Maya feel a tinge of guilt about her decision to leave, but the blonde knew the move was necessary. Maya also worried about how Zoe felt about her staying with Grace until she could find a place of her own. They never really spoke about Zoe's ex, but Maya knew it was a subject the brunette didn't care to divulge. Zoe had left for New York about three years after Maya had went on tour and the blonde knew that Zoe didn't plan on ever looking back. The blonde never found out exactly what drove Zoe to run, but she had a feeling it wasn't as simple as the brunette made it out to be.

Maya smiled as she pulled up to the beautiful brick house. Grace had done incredibly well for herself during the past few years. The once frightening hacker girl she'd known back in grade 10, had grown into a successful business woman. She felt comforted by the fact that she was still the same Grace, with the addition of some new tattoos and apparent wealth. Shortly after college, Grace created her own social networking app called "CarrierBrain": an app that provided students with a variety of necessary resources. It included everything from homework help to maps marking off the quietest study areas in their vicinity. After about a year of hard work, the app took off and soon enough she was getting a multitude of offers from various big businesses. Maya was amazed with everything her friend done, recalling how so much has changed since the last time they'd seen each other. Getting out of the car, Maya made her way to the large blue door. Out of partial boredom, and partial wanting to get a rise out of Grace, Maya began to hit the door bell repeatedly to the tune of "Jingle Bells". Soon enough the door was thrust open, revealing an unamused Grace.

"Jesus fucking christ blondie. I know you're all about the music now, but this isn't the fucking nutcracker." Maya's face instantly lit up at the sight of her old friend, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her. Grace tried to suppress the smirk that began to form at her lips.

"Grace! I missed you so much!"

* * *

 _ **Four Years Earlier**_

Maya knocked gently on the apartment door, feeling slightly awkward as she stood fumbling with the sleeves of her sweater. It had been a year since they last saw each other and she was incredibly nervous about how she was going to be greeted. Before her thoughts could progress farther, the door was thrust open.

"If it isn't the princess herself," Grace said dryly as her lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey." Maya said gently, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sight of her friend. She felt like it had been an eternity.

"Are you just gonna stand here and stare at me or do you actually plan on coming inside?" Maya smiled as she entered the neatly organized apartment, noting that Zoe was definitely the one who designed it. She looked at Grace fondly as she wrapped her arms around the traditionally stoic young woman.

"I missed you so much."

"Ugh are we going to have to start doing this sentimental crap? It's only been a year." The woman said shortly. Maya moved a way, looking at Grace expectantly.

"Say you missed me too." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I missed you."

"I knew you could do it! Now speaking of missing people, where's Zoe?" The two moved over to the couch situated in the middle of the room.

"She's out on some audition, she should be back soon."

"Great, I can't wait to see her." Carefully scanning the apartment, a flood of memories came through Maya's head. They used to spend so much time hanging out there. It was almost like a second home. Maya's features began to soften as she looked down at her hands. "I'm really glad you guys stayed together, really." She breathed in slowly. "Not everyone's that lucky." There were a few moments before Grace found the words to speak, noting her friend's drastic change in tone.

"He misses you you know." Maya's heart dropped at Grace's words.

"I miss him too." Maya spoke softly. "So much."

"I don't understand you two, you clearly love each other. Why are you making things so complicated?"

"You should've seen his face. He looked so defeated. He didn't even want to fight anymore. Can you believe that? After five years together he just decides, "Nah, this isn't for me." And all this crap about "you deserve better", I chose to be with him! Day in and day out, he's the one that threw it all out the window." Maya's eyes became brimmed with tears. "He broke me. He really did, and I can't imagine things ever being the same again. I just can't. If he loved me so much, he would've tried to make it work."

"I'm sorry Maya, he's a real ass."

"You know what the worst part is? I want to hate him. I want to hate him so badly, but I can't. I just can't. I thought if I tried hard enough I could just forget him, block him out of my memory. But it's been a year Grace, and I still can't stop thinking about him. It still hurts so bad." Maya wiped the tears off her cheek and turned to her purse that was sitting next to the table. Leaning over, she pulled out a slender envelope. "Can you do me one thing? Can you give this to him? I looked up how much culinary school costs, and I've been saving up for a while now. As much as it kills me to admit, I want him to be happy. I really do. I know he's stubborn, and he probably won't accept it. So, don't tell him it's from me. Tell him you have a friend whose parent gives out grants to students in need and you told them his story and they were really moved. You know how gullible he can be sometimes, I don't think it will take too much prodding."

"Maya, I don't kn-"

"Please Grace." Maya begged. "Just do it for me."

"Alright," Grace breathed. "I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Three chapters in two days! I'm feeling pretty proud of myself tbh :P This chapter is a game changer and it sets the tone for the rest of the story, which is exciting. Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

 ** _"I will rearrange my plans and change for you."_**

 _ **Two months later**_

Zig sat at the table staring at the door. He could still make a clean get away. He could still walk out that door and never look back, but somehow his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground. He took a sip of water as his right knee began to shake anxiously. He was going to propose to Gabby. He was finally going to commit, just like she had always wanted. _Why am I so anxious?_ Zig thought to himself. This was the natural progression of a relationship: you fall in love, get married, and have a couple kids. He was doing the right thing, at least that's what he was telling himself. As his heart raced, he could practically feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket. _I love her, right? I mean, she makes me happy most of the time. We've had a great three years, and she's crazy about me._ Zig breathed. _Ok, I'm doing this._ Zig mused just as Gabby came walking over to the table. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was perfectly straightened resting just below the shoulders, and she was wearing a plunging red dress that hugged her curves tightly. Zig smiled, suddenly he felt less nervous.

"Y-you look amazing." the man said gazing longingly at his girlfriend. He stood up and placed a kiss on the brunette's mouth before pulling out her chair.

"Well it's not everyday I get invited to a fancy restaurant by a tall dark handsome man." Sitting back down, Zig smiled. Things had gotten better between the two of them. Knowing how much Gabby cared about him, he started to make more of an effort. Suddenly, he remembered the girl he first fell for: she was spunky, bright, beautiful, and she told him when to shut up. He did love her, but there was still a feeling of guilt that wandered in the back of his mind. As he prepared for the proposal, his mind would often venture to a dangerous place: the past. He grew convinced that if he never called things off with Maya, they probably would've been married already. In fact, they probably would have had a couple kids by now and maybe even a nice house with a yard. It was these kinds of thoughts that ate at him. But, he couldn't change the past, Maya was miles away and Gabby was sitting right in front of him. He couldn't spend the rest of his life wondering about what could've been.

 _ **Three years earlier**_

The party was loud and bustling with people, Zig wasn't completely sure why he came, but he had been so busy finishing up school and working that he knew he needed a break.

"Ay, look who it is!" Zig turned around to see his friend from culinary school, Mike. He could just tell by the way Mike was fumbling around that he'd already had too much to drink. Zig was beginning to resent Tiny for not being able to come with him.

"My main man!" Mike wrapped his arm around Zig, practically leaning on top of him. "Everybody, this is my buddy Zig!" Most of the people were too intoxicated and consumed with their own conversations to notice him. At most, the man received a few head nods.

"Here, Have a beer. You look like you need to loosen up!" Taking the beverage, Zig couldn't help but chuckle at the man's slurred speech.

"Thanks, man."

Zig was pleasantly surprised when he managed to make it through a whole hour of various small talk without having his head explode. Still, Zig felt like he need a break. Moving to the deck outside, he was surprised to find someone already sitting there.

"Hey." Zig said cooly. The woman turned around.

"Oh hey, I guess I'm not the only one who finds a room of overly intoxicated 20 somethings unappealing." she said dryly.

"Well, I mean, it's not so bad if you like watching plane crashes." Zig said as he moved to sit next to the brunette. The woman laughed.

"Plane crashes can be interesting, a long as you're not the one riding. Personally, they're not my kind of thing. My friend Deborah made me come, she's Mike's girlfriend or fuck buddy, or whatever." She waved her hands. "I can't keep up anymore." She breathed. "So what's your story? Not many people choose to go to this kind of thing by themselves."

"Honestly? I literally had nothing better do." She chuckled.

"That makes two of us. I'm Gabby Moretti by the way." Gabby reached over and shook Zig's hand.

"Zig Novak."

"Nice meeting you Zig." She smiled.

"Nice meeting you Gabby."

"Would you maybe want to get out of here? My place is about two blocks away."

"Uh yeah, sure. That'd be great."

 _ **Present**_

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Zig watched as Gabby placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way to the back of the restaurant. Zig carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, resting it on his lap. When she came back, he planned on proposing. He felt like an anxious mess. His heart was going a mile a minute; but then he looked out the window, and in that exact moment, everything stopped. There she was, looking as perfect as ever. The years had been more than kind to Maya Matlin. She was walking across the street when he saw her, and he swore, every car in that city froze, every pedestrian evaporated into thin air, and every noise was silenced. There was only her. Without even thinking, Zig put the engagement ring back into his pocket. She was real and she was here. He had so many questions, so many thoughts, and so many feelings. But before he could make sense of any of them, she was gone. And in that moment, the entire course of Zig Novak's life was changed forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said before, this is a Zaya heavy fanfiction. I felt like I needed a chapter that didn't paint Zig's relationship with Gabby as meaningless. I also didn't want Gabby to come off as a villain. They are two people who've been together for years, and there is love there. It would be incredibly ridiculous to deny that. That being said, I made it a point to show that once the prospect of Maya enters Zig's mind, there's no one else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I meant to post this sooner but I just started college and FF has been awful lately. Without being able to see how many views/visitors this fic has gotten, it's been hard to stay motivated. I would never beg for reviews/follows/favorites, but I really have no idea if people are enjoying this so I would really it those reading could give me some feedback. Thank you so much and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **" _Where are you? Really."_**

It had been a week since Zig saw Maya and he was slowly becoming convinced that he had imagined the entire thing. He felt as though he had seen a ghost. The memories of her haunted him. Why was it that this woman had managed to reappear in his life at the most inconvenient time? He was planning to propose to his girlfriend just a week prior and now he could only think of the girl he used to know- the girl he was once madly in love with. Zig tried to burry his head in his work.

The now head chef at a five star restaurant had been shocked by his recent promotion. He had been working at La Bonne Terre for a little over three years when he received the call. To say the man was surprised would be an understatement. Zig had assumed that his boss would pick someone much older with more experience. He was told that both his skill and commitment level were impressive for someone his age, and that he was ultimately, the only man for the job. Although incredibly elated, Zig soon found himself taking on more than he anticipated. He was now in charge of running the kitchen, forming the menu, and even catering large events. For the first time in a long time, Zig had responsibilities that far exceeded his normal day to day struggles. He was in charge, and that terrified him.

It was around 10:00 at night when his boss came rushing into the kitchen. Zig knew something was up when the man grabbed him by the shoulder as his face beamed with excitement.

"I've got big news Ziggy!" the heavy set man nearly shouted. "Come into my office, we have some things to discuss." The two moved quickly, shutting the door behind them. "Have a seat." the man said gesturing to the leather chair situated in front of his desk. "We've just been asked to cater a huge event."

"What is it?" Zig beamed.

"It's a benefit concert featuring some of Toronto's most talented musicians. It's going to be held at the Metropolitan Hotel off Wellington." Zig's face brightened, this was an amazing opportunity. The man could finally prove himself as a worthy and successful chef. Zig acknowledged that many of those working below him still struggled to accept his new role. He had once worked at their sides, and now, he was firing orders left and right. Many of the older chefs at the restaurant grew resentful of the man; they felt that they were more deserving of his position. Zig understood their skepticism and aggravation, but it still bothered him.

"Seriously, Alfred? That's amazing!"

"It certainly is, so buck up kiddo! You're in the big leagues now." The man smiled. "Speaking of which, I know it's not very professional, but I still can't believe I got to speak to one of the musicians! My daughter's a cellist and she's got to be her biggest fan. Do you think I could manage getting an autograph out of her?" Once again, Zig's heart stopped. _No, it couldn't be._

"W-who?"

"Maya Matlin. She's actually the woman hosting the event. She's a pretty well known musician. I mean, for a cellist. In fact, she just recently released her first solo album. You probably never heard of it." Zig fell speechless. He couldn't believe it. She was actually there, and in a couple weeks, they'd be standing in the same room; breathing the same air. His heart felt as though it could burst. Suddenly, everything around the man grew numb. In that moment, Maya Matlin was no longer a mystical creature in the life of Zig Novak. She was real.

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Earlier**_

They were in bed enjoying the afterglow of their passionate encounter. The blonde gently rested her head against the young man's chest as his eyes began to flutter shut.

"What do want most?"

"What?" the man spoke groggily.

"I said, what do you want most?"

"I don't know, to go to sleep?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Zig. I mean, what do you want most in life? Do you want a big house? Your own cooking show? An air conditioner that actually worked?" They both chuckled. "If you could have one thing, what would it be?"

"Honestly?" he breathed. "This." The blonde looked up curiously. "I know life is complicated and nothing lasts forever; but if this is the one constant in my life, I'll be set. Maya, you're the best thing to happen to me. I love you and I don't care where we go from here, as long as we're together." Maya smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Zig's lips.

"I want that too."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the filler chapter, the next one will be much longer! It'll all be worth it in the end, I promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's been reading, this is my first chapter fic and I've been having an awesome time writing. Feedback is greatly appreciated especially since my traffic graph was broken for so long and I have no idea how many** **people have actually been reading. Anyway enough with the rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

" _ **I love you. I miss you. So bad."**_

"A Celebration of Music, Passion, and Love, seriously?" Grace chuckled as she looked down at the cd case in front of her. Maya was pouring her morning coffee as she listened to the woman's teasing.

"I know it's stupid, but the label said that an album featuring just me wouldn't sell. As my manager delightfully put it, " no one wants to listen to a nobody cellist fiddling around without some known celebrities singing along." Even if that nobody cellist was nominated for a Grammy a year earlier. " Maya said bitterly. "And of course they wouldn't let me pick the damn title. It sounds like the name of a memoir by a lonely divorcee who just happened to have a one hit wonder in the 80s." The blonde sighed as she moved to sit at the table, "God am I happy I moved back."

"Alright blondie, maybe it's time for a change of subject."

"That would be nice." the blonde smiled.

"How's that fundraiser thing going?"

"Pretty great if I do say so myself. I've got a huge list of affluent guests and some pretty kick ass performers too." Maya said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Did you ever find a caterer?"

"Yeah, I actually decided to switch gears a bit. I was originally going to go more casual like the fundraiser I did last year for the Mental Health Society in New York, but I felt like going a bit fancier this time. This way, I know I'll be getting some big donors and as much as I love Mexican food, Lola's Cantina isn't going to cut it."

"Ugh, does this mean I'm going to have to wear a dress?" Grace groaned.

"No, you can wear whatever you want as long as it's on the somewhat dressy side. A black tie event really isn't my thing, but I thought a nice sit down dinner would be fun."

"So, who's catering?"

"Oh it's this gorgeous restaurant that opened a few years back, "La Bonne Terre." Grace's eyes widened as soon as the words escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Maya, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"What? I hear they're amazing…" Just before Grace could get a word in, Maya's phone went off.

"Hello? Yes. Right now? That would actually be perfect! Ok, see you soon. Bye!" Maya tapped on the screen and placed it in her purse. "Sorry Grace, maybe we can talk later? I have to go, the owner of the restaurant wants me to come in to try some dishes." Maya rushingly grabbed her keys. "See you later."

"Wait Maya…" The door shut quickly. _This is gonna be a mess._ Grace thought as she rested her face in her hands.

* * *

Zig was working frantically. He ran from station to station, leaving little room for mistakes.

"Alright Megan, this is great! It just needs a little more basil. And Mike, don't forget to season the chicken! James, cool it with the pepper! And Andre, no one wants a watered down sauce. You better fix that, now."

"Jeez Novak, you'd think the queen was coming to town."

"Mike, this really isn't the time." Zig said as he began to walk away, the man followed.

"Does Gabby know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zig said as he continued to shuffle around the kitchen.

"I know I may work below you now, but I'm not a fucking moron. The love of your life is going to be here in 20 minutes, and you haven't even told your fucking fiance. Gabby's been so good to you man, I don't get why you're doing this."

"We're not engaged yet. And nothing's gonna happen with Maya and me. She's had a good life without me. Everything in the past- it's ancient history." Mike grabbed Zig's arm and pulled him around to look at him.

"We both know that's bullshit Novak. She'll fuck you up man. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it." he let go of Zig's arm and began to walk away. "I just hope she's worth it."

* * *

Maya entered the restaurant and was quickly greeted by Alfred.

"I am so happy to have you here Ms. Matlin." The man said as he shook the blonde's hand excitedly. "My daughter has got to be your biggest fan. She listens to "The Wait" all the time, it's her favorite. She's actually a cellist herself."

"Really? That's so sweet! I'd love to meet her sometime. In fact, you should bring her to the fundraiser!"

"Oh Ms. Matlin, you don't…"

"Call me Maya, and honestly, it's no big deal! She'll have a great time."

"Thank you so much Ms...Maya. She'll be so happy, things have been pretty hard for her since her mother and I separated. Now enough about me, why don't we find you a seat? I'm sorry it's so early, we just didn't want you to have to deal with all the chaos of the lunch time rush." The pair moved to a table in the back and Alfred pulled out the seat.

"Oh it's no problem! I'm just excited to try everything!" Maya said as she sat down.

"You won't be disappointed, our head chef is a genious!"

"He sounds great, I hope I get to meet him when he's not so busy."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to introduce himself once he's done. He's been prepping this for weeks."

"Seriously? That's amazing."

* * *

"She's here!" Alfred exclaimed while entering the kitchen. "Now, where are those appetizers?" As Zig watched the kitchen staff shift excitedly around the kitchen, his heart felt like it was coming out of his chest.

"Zigmund, what are you doing just standing here? Go introduce yourself to the woman! I think she'd like to know what she's eating." The man could hardly find the air to breathe as he tried to collect himself.

"Are you sure now's the time? Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Just go, she's very nice. I'm sure it won't be a problem. You're a professional, remember?"

"O-ok." Zig stuttered as he began to move towards the door. His mind was racing, he had no idea what would be awaiting at the other side. In an instant, Zig felt like he was fifteen all over again. He was terrified.

* * *

Maya's fingers gently tapped at the table as she waited. After a few minutes, Maya heard the door from the kitchen flap open and she was jolted from her daydream. She turned around slowly, and her heart nearly stopped when she discovered who was standing behind her.

Zig stopped in his tracks at the sight of the blonde sitting in front of him. She looked just as she did five years earlier, featuring a few additional changes. Her wavy blonde hair had grown much longer and her glasses remained the same, gently framing her gorgeous face as her bright blue eyes peaked behind them. She looked mature, but still managed to carry the same degree of innocence she held when they were young. She was perfect. Even after all these years, seeing Maya Matlin made Zig Novak feel like he was home.

Maya felt as though she was seeing things. After five years of separation, Zig Novak came back into her life in an instant. She felt her chest tighten, he was perfect. He was older, more mature, but somehow he still looked almost the same as he did all those years ago: his tan skin, his carefully kept dark hair, and his gorgeous green eyes. It was an odd feeling: seeing someone you had shared a life with, but feeling as if you could know absolutely nothing about them. She felt as though she had been catapulted into the past without proper protection. She felt every emotion one could feel in an instant. She was jubilant, proud, mournful, nostalgic, bitter, and somehow, content. She knew she should be mad and hate him for giving up on them, for throwing away all they shared, but she couldn't. She still loved him.

They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity. All the feelings, realizations, and memories hovered above them and they couldn't find a single word to speak. Maya was surprised when she found the courage, as she could feel her eyes began to tear.

"Zig Novak," she whispered. She smiled gently, as Zig could feel the pain and joy of the moment. He stepped closer.

"Maya Matlin," he smirked as he felt tears enter his own eyes. Maya got up and walked up and wrapped her arms around him. After the initial surprise, Zig melted into the embrace. He smiled, she smelt the same.

"I missed you," the blonde said pulling away tearfully. Zig fought the urge to wipe the tears off her cheek. "so much." There were so many questions, so many words to be said, but Zig was too in awe to vocalize them.

"I missed you too." he practically choked out. The two found themselves staring at each other once more. "I can't believe it, you're actually here." he looked down at his feet. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Me too." Maya spoke softly. "It just wasn't working. I really tried, but things never really felt right." she looked up. "I guess you can't replace the things you loved the most." Zig could feel his heart break at her words.

"Yeah." Zig breathed. "I know what you mean." Maya smiled.

"So how about you tell me about this menu you made, Mr. Hot-Shot-Restaurant-Chef." Maya said teasingly as they moved to sit at the table. Zig felt the happiest he'd been in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is being posted a lot later than I had planned. (This goes without saying, but college is rough) Hopefully I'll be posting more regularly as I get used to my new schedule. Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

" _ **If its the beaches sands you want, then you will have them."**_

It had been an hour and a half since the two first sat at the table, and somehow it felt like a few minutes. The pair sped through their conversation, reminiscing about years past as distant memories came flooding back. They felt perfectly comfortable; it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

"I still can't believe we got away with that." The blonde laughed as she finished her last bite of dessert.

"Me neither. It's crazy your mom never suspected a thing." Zig smiled.

"Do you remember the first thing we did when we got there?" she questioned. His mouth curled into a smirk as his mind went to a less than innocent place.

"When you practically ripped my clothes off?" The blonde laughed and teasingly hit the man on the shoulder.

"Not that dummy, the picnic." Zig's expression softened.

"Of coarse."

"I remember practically begging you to go to the beach with me."

"It was the middle of February; it was absolutely freezing."

"But you went anyway." Maya smiled. "I remember being so happy, just being there with you. It feels like a lifetime ago."

"It kind of was, we were kids back then." The two stared at each other for a few moments. The sound of Zig clearing his throat thrust them back into reality. "So umm, where have you been staying?"

"I've actually been at Grace's house. She's been so great, I forgot how hard finding an apartment can be."

"Wait, you've been staying with Grace? For how long?" Zig asked in confusion.

"Oh I don't know, about two and a half months?" Zig's body quickly began to fill with rage. How could Grace keep this from him? She was supposed to be one of his best friends.

"Would you excuse me for a second? I should probably go check on things. I'll be right back." Zig quickly removed himself, practically running into his small back office. He grabbed his phone from his front pocket and violently tapped his thumb against the screen. He was furious.

"When did you plan on telling me that Maya was staying at your house?"

"Shit, Novak. I really didn't want to get involved."

"You didn't want to get involved? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Zig listen…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. That was a really shitty move you made Cardinal. We were in love for god sakes, we lived together! We had a life. How could you keep this from me?"

"I think you just answered that question yourself. I have spent years Novak, years, cleaning up the mess the two of you made. And I have to admit, I did a pretty fucking good job. You're exes Zig, exes. Not lovers, not friends- it's been five years. What did you want me to do? You're with Gabby now, I wasn't going to encourage you to fuck that up. And Maya definitely doesn't deserve to be apart of that shit show. You were talking about proposing when she came into town for god sakes! Are you insane?" There was a brief, but heavy silence.

"I still love her." Zig practically whispered. Grace sighed.

"I know, but things are different now. You're not the same people you were back then. It's not fair to Gabby, you can't just discount the fact that a couple weeks ago you were planning a life with her. It's just not right. We make choices Zig, crappy and sometimes life-shattering choices, but we can't go back and undo them. We just can't. I don't know what else to tell you, i'm sorry."

"I have no idea what I'm doing here Grace. It shouldn't be this hard."

"I wish I could help you." Grace breathed. "Just don't be stupid. Give it some time, you could wind up hating the new Maya. You owe Gabby that much."

"You're right," Zig sighed. "I should get back, I'll play it by ear. Talk to you later, bye." Zig didn't know what to do. He loved Gabby and he couldn't deny that he would've been fine living the rest of his life with her. But once Maya reappeared into his life, it was nearly impossible to imagine being with someone else. Zig also recognized the fact that maybe he was romanticizing the idea of them. After all, it had been years since they last saw each other. Zig quickly collected himself before approaching the table. She was still there, smiling as she spoke with Alfred. The blonde's features brightened as the man approached.

"I was just telling Alfred how amazing everything was. You've come a long way from burning onions in my kitchen." Maya giggled before her features softened, "I'm really proud of you." Zig felt a comforting warmth envelope him at her words.

"I had no idea you two knew each other! Novak, why didn't you say anything?" the older man questioned. Zig looked over at Maya, then back at Alfred.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was nervous." he breathed, looking over at Maya. "It's been a long time."

"Well, I'm glad you two got to reconnect! Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You've been working like a dog for months, you deserve some fun."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Come on Zig, you can catch me up on everything I've missed since I've been gone! I need some updates, Grace really hasn't been very big on details. Please, I've been dying of boredom."

"Novak, you heard the woman! The customer's always right after all!" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Zig smiled.

"Yay!" Maya got up from her seat and moved to hug Alfred. "Thank you so much. I'll confirm everything later tonight." Maya grabbed her purse and smiled as she walked over to Zig. "Ready Zigmund?" The man nodded in response.

* * *

 _ **Nine years earlier**_

They didn't know how they managed to get away with it. The timing was perfect, Zig's mom and brother had left to visit family for the week and Maya's mom was too busy to investigate why her daughter was visiting her former best friend during the middle of the school year. The two planned to get away for the weekend. It wasn't much, just a cheap hotel room by the beach. Maya surprised Zig with the plans after seeing how much he was struggling his senior year. The teen was finding it difficult balancing school and work; luckily, the trip provided a much needed break.

"I still don't know why we're going to the beach, it's the middle of February." Zig spoke as his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

"Because it's romantic..." Maya ran her fingers through the boy's hair. "Plus, the rooms are super cheap." They both chuckled. "I was thinking we could have a picnic when we get there, I brought sandwiches, pasta salad, and some bags of ketchup chips of course."

"I hope by picnic you mean sitting in a heated room and watching Game of Thrones."

"Come on Ziggy, it's not that cold!" Zig turned around and gave Maya a look of skepticism. "Ok, fine! It's freezing. But we have our jackets and it's a beautiful day, it would be a shame not to take advantage of it. Please…" The blonde's lips turned into an exaggerated frown as she looked over at the boy.

"Fine." Zig sighed.

"Yay!" Maya enthusiastically clapped her hands together. "Maybe if all goes well, we could have some fun getting warmed up." the blonde teased as she lightly traced her fingertips on the boy's thigh.

"Suddenly that picnic isn't sounding too bad."

The two sat next to each other at a picnic table situated on a pad of grass just steps away from the sandy beach. Zig and Maya had finished their meal and were gazing at the now setting sun. It was silent as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around the girl with her head resting gently against his chest.

"I like this." Zig spoke softly.

"Me too." Maya sighed. A few moments passed before Zig's face fell.

"What are we gonna do?" he sounded defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"After graduation." Zig pulled away. "Maya, you have to go to Juilliard, it's been your dream since you were a kid." the blonde shook her head.

"Sure, it sounds nice. But going to the states for school makes absolutely no sense right now. In fact," the blonde perked, "I've been meaning to tell you. I talked to Jordan last night and she wants me to help her write a few songs for her next album. She might even let me play back up." Zig face enlivened instantly.

"Seriously Maya?" he hugged the blonde next to him, kissing the top of her head. "That's amazing!"

"I plan on going to school too of course, taking some music classes here and there. I'm really happy." Maya smiled. "So what about you? What's the master plan?" Zig's eyebrows furrowed as he looked away pensively.

"I don't-I don't really know." He sighed, "I mean, you know I'm going to school. I just, I don't know what I want to do. I like music and cooking's great, but I can't really see that far into the future. I'm not sure what it is that I want."

"That's fine Zig, you have a couple years to figure things out!" She moved her hand to his back, rubbing it gently. "And whatever it is, I know I'll be proud of you." she kissed the boy lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Maya, for everything. I probably wouldn't even be going to school if it weren't for you."

"Zig, that was all you. You really don't give yourself enough credit." Zig smiled.

"Fine, I'm amazing." The boy teased. "But only because I'm with you. Without you I'd probably just be great." they both chuckled.

"And who would want to be great when you can be amazing?" she quipped.

"Exactly." he smirked.

"So, what about us?" Zig looked at the girl curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"After graduation, what's our plan?"

"Oh, I guess I just assumed we'd stay together." Zig's face fell. Noting the boy's change in expression, Maya giggled.

"Of course we are! That's not an assumption Zigmund." Zig released a relieved sigh.

"Good because you scared me for a second. So since that's not a problem, what else is there to discuss?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get an apartment together? I mean since we're taking classes near each other and we've been dating for going on two years. I think it might be nice, plus it would be just like old times. Minus all the angst of course." Maya looked at Zig expectantly.

"I-I'd love to, but…"

"But?"

"But, if we're going to be living together I want to be sure that we're in this for the long haul. Maya, I want to say this now and I know it might sound absolutely insane, but I want you to know what my intentions are if we're going to move any farther."

"Intentions?" Maya giggled. "You sound like my grandpa."

"Seriously Maya, I know we're only 18, but I could see myself with you for the rest of my life. I-I'd like to marry you someday."

"O-ok wow." Maya stared at the boy in surprise.

"If you're not ok with that, that's alright. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams. I just, I can't live with you if we aren't on the same page."

"Zig, I'd like to marry you someday too."

"Seriously?" she nodded. "Wow." Zig smiled. "Just so you know, I don't plan on proposing anytime soon, but maybe after we graduate school? College I mean, once things start to settle down a bit."

"I'd really like that." Zig reached over and picked up the rubber band that had been used to hold their utensils together and took Maya's hand into his own.

"Here." Carefully, he wrapped the material around her ring finger.

"It's beautiful!" Maya teased.

"I promise someday there'll be a real ring on that finger."

"I can't wait." The blonde caressed the boy's cheek before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now I think it's time we get to that hotel so I can warm you up." she said seductively. Instantly, Zig grabbed their stuff and began running towards the car. Maya laughed as she ran after him.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Even though it's hard to hide, push my feelings all aside."**_

"Are you sure you want to drive?" Zig questioned as Maya fumbled, searching through her purse for her keys. She looked up, chuckling at the man's question. "I mean, since driving always made you so anxious." The man looked down at his feet shuffling slightly. He wondered if that had changed.

"It still does- a lot actually. But I've been feeling more comfortable since I came home. That being said, if you're offering to drive…" Maya grabbed her keys and reached them out to the man in front of her. "I'm perfectly ok with that."

"I'd love to, but are you sure you want me driving your car?

"Of course, I trust you." she laughed. "Probably more than I trust myself." Zig smiled softly as he felt warmth in her words. "But if you're uncomfortable, I'm fine taking your car."

"Uh actually I walk to work. I mean, I have a car, but it's parked at my apartment. It's the Jeep actually." This struck a chord with Maya, Zig had kept the car that the two shared all those years ago. She left it with him when she went on tour, knowing he wouldn't be able to afford one on his own. It was a tangible reminder that their past together didn't just evaporate, it was apart of them; a reminder that something could actually survive the wreckage of their breakup. The vehicle contained memories both beautiful and heartbreaking.

"You kept it."

"Yeah, I did." The two stared back at each other, recognizing the weight of the moment. Tearing away from the blonde's eyes, Zig turned to her car. "So I guess we should get going."

"I guess so." she smiled. They both opened the doors and sat themselves comfortably within the vehicle.

"So where to?"

"I don't know, we could go back to Grace's and have some coffee? She just got this amazing espresso machine," she paused, "that you can help me figure out because I have absolutely no idea how to use it." The man laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." he smirked as he put the key in the ignition.

* * *

The pair pulled up to the house, noting the absence of Grace's car.

"That's weird, I guess she left for work early."

"Is it ok if I go in?" Zig asked, causing Maya to chuckle lightly.

"It should be fine." she said as she opened the car door. "Come on, let's go." Zig felt slightly uneasy at the thought of being alone in an entire house with Maya. Ignoring his reservations, he exited the vehicle. "Isn't it crazy?" the blonde said as she stopped in front of the front door, grabbing the keys from the man behind her.

"What?"

"All of this." Maya spoke gesturing to the property that surrounded them. "Grace is a millionaire." Zig laughed.

"Hey, you're not doing too bad yourself." Maya playfully rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I'm doing really well, but definitely not that well."

"You were nominated for a Grammy."

"Glad you've been keeping track Novak." Maya teased, causing the man's cheeks to grow slightly red. "That doesn't mean much, the album wasn't really as popular as all the others."

"I'd bet good money that someday you'll be rolling in Grammys."

"That would be nice, but I doubt it."

"I don't." The blonde looked at the man fondly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." The man smiled back.

"Now let's head inside before we both freeze to death."

* * *

The two sat on separate ends of the couch, taking small sips of their coffee in between conversations.

"Thanks for helping me figure that machine out. I swear, I thought it was way more complicated." Zig chuckled lightly.

"It was no problem. Cooking's never really been your thing." Maya nodded her head as she took a sip of her beverage.

"Remember that time I tried to make cookies for all the people on our floor?" Zig smirked knowingly.

"I came home and the entire kitchen looked like it had been through some kind of apocalyptic event." Zig laughed as Maya looked down pensively.

"I felt so bad, that was a rough year for you." Maya put her mug down on the coffee table. "How's your mom by the way?"

"She's really great actually, no more physical therapy. I help her out with the store when I can, but she's still as stubborn as ever. She refuses to let me pay for anything."

"I'm really glad she's doing well." Maya smiled but her face soon grew more serious. "I still remember the day you got that call, everything changed in an instant."

"They said it was a miracle she made it out alive- not many people survive those kinds of car wrecks. Dealing with that- it was probably one of the hardest times in my life." Zig looked down.

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know. It has to be about seven years, right?"

"Yeah." There was a brief pause. "Wow, it feels like yesterday."

"Not to me," the man stared down at the cup rested in his hands, "but maybe that's because I like to block it out of my mind. I fell apart Maya." The blonde inched closer.

"That's not true. You took on a lot, not many people would've been able to handle all that."

"It's just, I wish I handled things better. I'm glad I was there during all that: helping my mom while she was bedridden, looking after my brother- it was important. But once everything settled down and my mom was finally able to do things on her own, I felt helpless. I looked around and everything was different. I was working part-time as a waiter, I dropped out of school, and I just- I felt like a failure."

"You were never a failure to me." Maya spoke softly as she looked at Zig, causing his chest to tighten.

"I know-I know that now. You were just doing so well for yourself: working with famous musicians, writing music, practically finding success at every corner; and there I was: lying in bed half of the day. I had a really hard time."

"Zig, I'm so sorry." Maya placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked down.

"I should've told you that back then, and not when my foot was halfway through the door." He turned to the blonde, "I'm sorry I didn't fight harder, you deserved better than that." Maya's chest ached, she had waited five years to hear Zig say those words.

"I'm sorry too, I should've been more considerate." Maya spoke sincerely. "We were both so stubborn."

"Maya, I'm really glad I got to see you today. I was so nervous, but I don't think I've felt this comfortable in a while. I missed you." the blonde smiled.

"I missed you too." her hand moved over the his knee giving it a light squeeze. Zig froze at the contact, remembering where he was; he had entered dangerous territory. Desperately he searched, attempting to establish a change in subject. His eyes quickly shifted around the room until they landed on the guitar rested gently against the wall.

"Nice guitar." Maya moved away from the boy turning to look at the instrument. Zig let out a deep breath.

"Oh, thanks."

"I can't remember the last time I played."

"Seriously? That's gotta change." Maya got up and picked up the guitar, handing it the man in front of her. "Come on, it'll be like old times. Let me go get my cello and we can have a little jam session."

"I-I don't know…"

"Please…" The blonde begged.

"Fine." Zig smirked, taking the instrument into his lap.

"Yay! I'll be right back!" The blonde spoke excitedly as she backed away, exiting the room.

* * *

"That was great!" Maya said as the pair put the instruments away.

"I forgot how much I love it." Zig smiled.

"You should come to the studio with me sometime. You're really good Zig."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure…"

"You'd have so much fun. You should at least check it out."

"I'll think about it." he said as he turned to the blonde.

"Good." The two made their way down the stairs, finding their way back to the couch. This time, they sat much closer. "I swear, I haven't had this much fun in months." Maya smiled as Zig thoughtfully looked back at her.

"Me too." his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. Maya's face slowly fell as she drew in closer to him. Zig leaned in, but stopped just before her lips. "We can't." Maya's heart sank. "I-I'm seeing someone. I'm sorry."

"Oh, oh my god." she jumped up from the couch.

"Maya, I…"

"No, we should go." Maya shifted around the room, grabbing her keys. "I'll drop you off."

"Maya…"

"Just- just don't, I can't do this right now." With that, Maya began to walk towards the front door. "I'll be in the car, come out when you're ready."

The drive to the apartment was silent. As Maya began to question everything she thought she knew, Zig searched desperately within himself to figure out what it was that he was feeling. After hours of reconnecting, their future together was once again, uncertain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm beginning to miss the days where I could just post three chapters in one week :P College is pretty demanding, but hopefully I can knock out the next chapter pretty soon. I'm just glad that I've still been able to post** **regularly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

" _ **Don't forget, ok?"**_

 _ **Three weeks later**_

"Crap, crap, crappity, crap." Maya spat as she nearly stumbled, carrying a load of heavy boxes into her new apartment.

"Jeez Maya! You know you have movers for that?" Grace said as she watched the blonde. She walked over and took some of the items from the woman.

"I know, but I felt bad. I didn't want to be standing around while they did my dirty work."

"Alright Mother Teresa, I think you need a break." The blue haired woman spoke as she placed the boxes she took onto the floor, then grabbing the last of what Maya had been carrying and resting it down gently. "What's up with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've been super weird lately, and I think we both know why." Maya sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"Listen Grace, I appreciate the concern. I really do, but I don't want to talk about it. On top of everything I have going on right now, I just can't be getting emotional."

"Fine, but you can't go around burying your feelings forever."

"For your information Ms. Cardinal, I am not burying. I even scheduled a therapy appointment for next month. So no worrying, ok? " Grace looked skeptical.

"But you're seeing him in two days, are you sure you can handle it?" The blonde looked down.

"Honestly? I really don't know, I'm just going to try and avoid him the best I can."

"Do you think that's going to work?" Grace asked. Maya's face slowly dropped, as she became more conscious of her emotions.

"I just can't do it." She breathed. "He's called me, you know? Twice. I wanted to pick up the phone so bad, but I couldn't do it. I feel like I don't know him anymore. I thought I did, but I don't." Her eyes began to tear slightly. "You never want to admit that the moments that used to mean everything are just memories and that the person you thought you'd love forever is just an ex. You want it to be more than that. And I don't know what I was thinking then- when I tried to kiss him, but I guess I still kind of hoped that it wasn't over. After years of crappy short-term relationships, I guess I sort of assumed he went through the same thing." She looked down. "Apparently, that wasn't the case at all."

"Shit Maya, I'm sorry. You know I hate getting involved, but I can't stand seeing you mope around like this. So fine, I give in." Maya looked at the woman curiously. "I don't know a lot of things Matlin, I'll admit that. But if there's one thing I know, Zig Novak will always love you. Even if he's married forty years down the line with eight grandchildren, you'll still be the one that mattered the most." Maya felt both surprised and comforted by Grace's words. Just before the blonde could respond, the sound of a phone went off. "Crap, I got to go. I have a big meeting today. There's a huge buyer looking at this website I've been working on. I'll see you later." Grace waved, nearly running out of Maya's apartment.

 _ **Eight years earlier**_

"It's perfect." Maya smiled as she stared at the recently moved in apartment. Boxes were scattered throughout the space, placed gently between pieces of old furniture. Zig moved behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love it." he kissed her shoulder gently as she relaxed in his embrace. "I still can't believe we're doing this." Zig smiled as he let go of the young woman, allowing her to turn around. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too." Zig leaned down and kissed Maya gently. Slowly, the pair pulled away. "Can we just stand here for a minute?"

"Uh sure, why?" Maya said staring back curiously. Zig took the young woman's hands into his own.

"I want to remember this moment. You and I standing here in our own living room, your hands in mine- being completely in love. I want to look back at this moment and remember this feeling. Because it's perfect, this is as close to perfect as it'll ever get." Maya's heart felt as it could burst.

"Ok, Mr. Cheesy." Maya teased as she lightly squeezed Zig's hands. The young man chuckled lightly as he let go of the blonde's grasp and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're right, this is perfect. I don't ever want to forget this moment. Promise me we won't? No matter how hard things get?" She looked up.

"We won't."

 _ **Present**_

Zig entered Carlos's Auto Body, looking around desperately for a familiar face. Frustrated and overwhelmed, he walked over to one of the mechanics.

"Excuse me, do you know where-"

"Ziggy, my man! It's been a long time."

"Tiny!" Zig smiled as he looked at his old friend. The two men embraced.

"How are things? How's Gabby?" Zig looked around, shifting slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh things are good. Gabby's alright." Tiny's eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't sound too convincing. What's up with you?"

"Is it that obvious? I've been trying to act cool around Gabby." Tiny's eyebrows shot up.

"What did you do?"

"Maya."

"You had sex with Maya?" the man exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Shhh no man, she's back in town. I saw her a couple weeks ago."

"A couple weeks? Why didn't you call?"

"You have a baby on the way, and ton of responsibilities. I didn't want to bother you."

"Zig, I wouldn't have mind. I honestly need a break right now, Stacy is going crazy man. She keeps moving stuff around, making me buy weird food and shit- it feels like it's never ending."

"When's the baby due again?"

"Two months."

"That's crazy. You think you're ready?"

"I don't know, I really hope so. I just want to be everything my dad wasn't. I want to be there, I want to be apart of every moment of this kid's life."

"You will be man. And this kid will be especially awesome because he'll have me as his godfather." Tiny chuckled.

"True." The man's face grew serious. "But enough with the small talk, what happened with Maya?" The pair moved to a set of chairs situated in the corner of the garage. Zig sat down, releasing a generous sigh as his head came in contact with his hands. He looked up at the man sitting next to him.

"I felt it. I felt everything all over again."

"Of course you did. She's Maya!" Zig looked at the man curiously. "You've been in love with her since you were fifteen. Time and distance aren't going to change that." Zig sighed, looking down at his feet, tapping them against the concrete.

"What do I do?"

"You're kidding right? You're gonna break things off with Gabby."

"Seriously Tiny? You're the only one who's told me to do that."

"Listen, I love Gabby. Gabby's great and I know you love her too. But once Maya is in your life, we both know there's no competition. Don't you think it's weird that just a couple weeks ago you were planning on marrying Gabby and now all of a sudden Maya pops back into your life? It's fate man."

"Don't you think that's too optimistic? We're different people now. I don't even know if we'd work out this time around. Plus, Maya wants nothing to do with me."

"And why is that?"

"We almost kissed, but I stopped it."

"That'll do it. You tell her about Gabby?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, Zig."

"I still love her, but Gabby's been such a huge part of my life these past three years. I can't just throw that away because I saw an ex-girlfriend. It would be insane. Maybe Maya and I just aren't meant to be and our day together was meant to be closure."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore."

"Do you think you'll see Maya again?" Zig looked away.

"Two days."

"What?"

"I'll be seeing her in two days."

"But I thought you said she wasn't talking to you?"

"She isn't- but she's hosting an event and the restaurant is catering."

"Oh ok." Tiny began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're screwed man."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is probably my longest chapter yet (Yay!) I hope to update a little sooner this week because the next chapter is a big one :P Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

" _ **Don't say it's over, because that's the worst news I could hear."**_

"You're kidding, right?" Maya spoke as she paced around her cluttered kitchen. "The show is tomorrow, I can't find a replacement! This is ridiculous Justin, I thought I could count on you!" The blonde sighed, "Whatever, don't call me again." Maya aggressively tapped the phone as she sat herself down on the couch. Just as she went to turn on the tv, her phone went off. The blonde's face quickly grew in annoyance, but softened slowly as she looked at the screen.

"Zoe?"

"The one and only."

"I'd love to talk to you right now, but I just got some really crappy news and I kind of want to take a break before I sort out this whole mess. FYI, Justin Michaelson is still an ass."

"No surprises there. I can't believe you ever dated that neanderthal."

"Me neither."

"I'll let you go, but what exactly did Mr. Moody Musician do this time?"

"He literally just called me to tell me he can't do the show tomorrow. How the hell am I going to find a replacement?"

"I'll do it."

"Zoe, you hate Toronto! You don't have to come back here for me."

"Who says it's for you?" Maya smirked as she could practically see Zoe's smug face over the phone.

"I'm not saying anything. But if I do remember correctly, you called Toronto "a degenerate wasteland not worthy of your presence"."

"Feelings change."

"In three months?" There was a brief silence. "Come on Zoe, what's up?" Maya listened as the brunette released an exaggerated sigh.

"I-I just want to be home right now. I did something really stupid Maya. Royally stupid. I can't even get into it right now."

"I'm sorry Zoe, we can talk when you get here."

"That would be really great."

* * *

Zig was grabbing his keys when he heard the door open.

"Hey." It was Gabby. She looked frazzled as she held onto a large pile of folders. The woman tried to catch her breath as she dropped her items on the counter. "The kids were crazy today. I have never seen a group of nine year olds get so rowdy over geography. Michael- you know, Mr. Trouble? Well being the genius that he is, he quickly noted that Regina sounds an awful lot like a certain anatomical region. Needless to say, the whole class was shouting vagina and penis by the end of the day." Zig chuckled lightly.

"Sounds rough."

"It was." Gabby let out a breath as she place her hands on her hips. "Where are you heading?"

"I have that big event tonight."

"Oh yeah." The woman breathed. "I'm glad you're finally gonna be done with that. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well you know, it's my first big job since the promotion." Zig spoke as he ran his hand through his hair. "The boss expects a lot from me."

"I know, but I miss you." The woman walked over to Zig, running her hands over his shoulders. She moved on her tippy toes, placing kisses on the man's neck.

"Gabby, I really gotta go."

"Right now?" Her hands began to trail down to his belt buckle. Zig gently pushed her away.

"Yeah, right now." Gabby looked defeated.

"We haven't slept together in almost two months!"

"It hasn't been that long."

"Yeah, it has Zig. What's up with you? I know our relationship hasn't been perfect, but sex has never been the issue."

"Gabby, how many times have I told you? I'm completely swamped! Why can't you get that?" Zig sighed in frustration. "Whatever, I gotta go. See you later."

"Zig I-" With that, the door was shut.

* * *

Maya waited patiently in her car, tapping her fingers gently against the steering wheel. The blonde was quickly thrust from her dreamy state by a persistent tapping sound on her window.

"Open the door! I am sick of carrying all this stuff!"

"No please?" Maya spoke as she exited the car, helping Zoe move her luggage. "or thank you?"

"You're lucky I'm not hitting you over the head with this purse. That was the worst flight of my life." The brunette said before wrapping her arms around the blonde. "You smell like burnt popcorn."

"That would be my lunch. But thanks Zoe, I really appreciate the compliment." The blonde said dryly.

"You're welcome." Zoe said as she entered the car.

"Other than the flight, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Better than I have in a while." The brunette chuckled lightly. "I never thought I'd willingly choose to come back here."

"How long are you planning on staying?

"A couple weeks, maybe? I don't know."

"You know my offer still stands. I know the futon in my office isn't the most comfortable, but I feel bad seeing you pay to stay at a hotel two blocks away from my apartment."

"Maya I love you and all, but Zoe Rivas does not do futons. Unless they are plush, and even then it's a stretch."

"Ok princess." Maya chuckled lightly. Moments passed before the vehicle filled with silence.

"I got married." Zoe said shortly.

"What!" Maya practically yelled, causing the car to swerve slightly. The woman quickly pulled over, turning to the brunette next to her. "Who? What? When? Where? Why? I need details Zoe! I've been gone for three months, how the hell did this happen?"

"Brian and I got really drunk and I was feeling lonely..."

"Brian? Brian Mathews? Your lawyer? Zoe!"

"He kept going on about how in love with me he was and how he's felt that way for years. And you were gone and I just felt so alone…" Zoe rested her head against her hands. "I screwed up. It's only been two weeks and I'm already signing divorce papers. And please, don't mention the irony of me divorcing my lawyer."

"Jeez Zoe, I'm sorry."

"I always thought I was the type of person who could spend their life alone. I had my career, my apartment, an amazing wardrobe- I was set. But I just looked around one day, and I saw nothing of value." The woman sighed. "I'm starting to think that putting my career above everything else was one of my worst decisions. I'm not happy Maya. I haven't been in a long time." The blonde reached over and squeezed the brunette's hand tightly.

"I want to see you be the happiest person ever. And you will be, but you can't run away from help."

"I won't, not this time."

* * *

The hotel was glistening. Each table was carefully covered with silver table clothes that appeared to be shimmering in the dim ballroom light. Small bouquets of white flowers were centered perfectly, matching the simple yet elegant design Maya Matlin had envisioned. Amidst all the chaos of mic checks and table settings, the woman was finally able to absorb her surroundings. She was proud of the work she's accomplished. Although things didn't exactly go according to plan, she managed to create a beautiful event.

The blonde was quickly thrust into reality when she was approached by Alfred and who appeared to be a young teenage girl.

"Excuse me, Ms. Matlin- I mean Maya. I have to get back to the kitchen, but this is my daughter Stephanie."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you. It's awesome that you were able to come!" Maya said excitedly before hugging the girl.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I know it hasn't even happened yet, but I'm just gonna say it now: this has to be the coolest event ever." Stephanie beamed.

"It's no problem! Just wait till the show starts, it's gonna be amazing. Your dad here also has some pretty fantastic dishes."

"I can't wait." The girl smiled. "This may be kind of weird to ask, but my boyfriend and I have this bet going on…"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm your song "The Wait", is it autobiographical? It's my favorite song and I always say it's too emotional to be made up. Jason doesn't really agree."

"Looks like Jason owes you one." the blonde smirked.

"Seriously? I knew it!"

"I wrote it a long time ago, it actually took me eight years to finish." The woman's face grew soft. "It's probably the most difficult piece I've ever written."

"Is that the reason it's the only song you sing by yourself on the album?" Maya looked down.

"Uh yeah, I couldn't really imagine anyone else singing it." There were a few moments before the girl spoke up again."

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To the guy? I-I'm sorry if I'm being weird. It's just, it reminds me of Jason and me."

"It's ok. I guess we just didn't fight hard enough."

"But you loved each other?"

"I don't want you to be influenced by what I say, but things do change when you reach a certain point in your life. Not for everyone, but that's what happened with us. There comes a time where love just isn't enough. You have to work at it, day in and day out. If you stop trying things become too much." Maya breathed. "With all the chaos that enveloped our life, we just sank. We didn't even try to swim."

"Maybe you'll find your way back to him someday. He was your best friend after all?" The blonde looked back at the young girl.

"It really is your favorite song." The woman chuckled.

"It is." The girl giggled lightly. "I guess that's part of the reason why I'm so invested. I just want to believe there's a happy ending." Maya's face grew more serious.

"Me too."

* * *

Zig was shuffling around the kitchen, making sure that everything was running smoothly. The man was surprised when he turned around to see Maya standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey." he spoke softly.

"Hey." The blonde walked closer. "I know you're super busy right now, but I was wondering if we could talk before the show?"

"I'm free now." Zig responded quickly. "I mean, there isn't really much for me to do."

"Ok." The blonde smiled gesturing to one of the doors in the back. Zig moved behind her. Maya stopped as soon as she got inside the room. "Zig, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have left things the way I did."

"Maya I…"

"No, you don't owe me anything. It was wrong for me to assume things would just go back to the way they were. We're different people now." The blonde looked up at the man. "I just want you to be happy."

"I missed you so much." Zig said as he wrapped his arms around Maya. The two stood there for a few moments, before Maya moved away.

"We were best friends once, maybe we can do it again?"

"I'd really like that." Zig smiled back.

* * *

The show began without a hitch. Maya looked out into the audience smiling as her eyes grazed over the familiar faces. Grace sat towards the front, clapping her hands lightly as her face fell to a blank expression. Zoe had just finished performing and she could sense the blue-haired woman's uncomfortability.

"That was amazing!" Maya said as Zoe came strutting towards her.

"I know." She smirked. The two stood watching the next performer when Maya turned to Zoe.

"I talked to Zig, we're good now."

"That's really nice." The brunette said as she looked down at her feet shuffling lightly.

"You can talk to her you know? She doesn't hate you."

"I know. It's just weird being back, you know? Everything's so different." The woman sighed. "But in some ways, it feels like I never left."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The blonde said as she wrapped her arm around the woman next to her.

* * *

Maya stood on the stage listening to the roars of the crowd.

"I just want to thank you guys for coming out. We raised over $20,000 dollars tonight and I could not be any prouder. I think I owe you guys one last song. Would that be ok with you?" The audience erupted. "Great. This goes out to Stephanie." Maya smiled as she leaned down and winked at the girl seated at the front table. She moved over to her cello, sitting down carefully. "This is called "The Wait".

The moment Zig heard Maya singing he stopped in his tracks. As the staff continued to shuffle around the kitchen, his chest tightened. The words began to resonate. It was the song he'd spent hours dissecting, feeling almost certain it was written for him. The man stood in awe as he finally understood the lyrics.

Just a few short minutes after the song was over he felt arms wrap around him.

"Hey." The man nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see his girlfriend standing behind him. He felt as though he'd been caught cheating.

"H-hey what are you doing here?"

"I felt awful after you left today." Gabby sighed. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch, you didn't deserve that. Not after all the years you spent trying to get here. I love you Zig and I want this to work." The man felt awful.

"I'm sorry too, I've been the worst lately. I shouldn't have made you feel like you were second." Zig cleared his throat. "You know, to the job." Gabby wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much." Just as the words escaped her mouth, the kitchen door flapped open.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Gabby released Zig slowly, shocked by the woman standing in front of her. "Maya Matlin."

"Uh yeah, that's me." The blonde walked over, moving to shake the woman's hand. Her heart felt as though it was being torn to pieces. "It's nice to meet you."

"Gabby Moretti, it's my pleasure." Quickly, she turned to the man standing next to her. "Zig, you didn't tell me she was going to be here." Gabby smiled forcefully as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Zig looked away slightly. "It's her event."

"Really? I had no idea." She said shortly before turning to the blonde. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope?"

"For the most part." The brunette chuckled. Her face looked as though it was being stretched five times its size. "You did a number on this one. Good thing I was here to pick up the pieces." The woman playfully slapped Zig on the shoulder before placing a kiss on his cheek. Maya's eyes began to tear as she took in the image of the pair. Her heart felt as though it had dropped ten feet below her chest.

"I'm glad you're happy, I-uh better get going. It was nice meeting you! Thanks for everything Zig." Maya nearly ran out of the room.

"Jesus Gabby!" Zig turned to the woman next to him. "Why did you have to be so rude?" He practically yelled as he rushed towards the doors.

"You have got to be kidding me! Aren't we going to talk about this?" The woman yelled.

* * *

"Maya!" Zig yelled as he ran after the blonde. She was standing in the alleyway behind the restaurant when he found her. The man's heart tightened as she looked up with tears cascading down her face.

"I thought I could do it Zig. It's been five years and I-I'm still not over it." She turned her head, wiping her cheek gently. "I want you to be happy Zig, I really do. You deserve it. But it's just too painful." The blonde looked down at her feet, shifting slightly. "I'm pathetic!" The blonde began to walk away, stopping after just a few steps. "I can't even look at you; it hurts too bad." Zig took a few steps towards Maya.

"Maya I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Zig, you don't have to put me down easy." The blonde turned around, walking closer. "You love her and I want you to be happy." Maya moved her hand and rested it gently on Zig's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I think it's better for everyone if I just leave your life. I don't want to ruin things for you, not again. You deserve the world Zig Novak, honestly." She released him from her light grasp and began to walk away. Zig stood frozen as his mind began to race. Once he was able to calm himself down, he knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I think this chapter will make up for it :P Enjoy and feedback is alway appreciated!**

* * *

" _ **I need you."**_

Zig walked back into the hotel kitchen, maintaining a steady pace as he tried to keep his thoughts in order.

"Zig! What the fuck did you do?" Mike nearly shouted as he walked over.

"Mike, now really isn't the time. Have you seen Gabby?"

"She left as soon as you stormed out. What the hell did I tell you man? You should've stayed away from her."

Zig's eyebrows furrowed, staring back blankly; it was as if he were looking straight through the man in front of him. "No, you're wrong." Zig turned around walking towards the back door. "Make sure to lock up for me, there's something I need to do."

"Jesus christ man! I better be paid overtime for this shit!"

* * *

The apartment door was left slightly open when Zig reached the end of the hallway. The man breathed in heavily before opening it further. It was a mess: sheets of paper scattered all over the floor, clothes just barely hanging out of their drawers, and cabinets left wide open. And there she was: sitting at the small glass table holding a miniature velvet box in the palm of her hand. In that instant, Zig Novak knew it was over.

"I'm insane." Gabby sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "Absolutely fucking insane."

"Gabby-"

The woman pulled out the chair next to her. "Just sit, please."

Zig moved over, lowering carefully. "It's-"

"You were going to propose."

The man looked at the woman next to him, feeling a his chest tighten as he saw her eyes well with tears. "Yeah." he sighed.

"And you saw her." Gabby looked down, tracing her fingers against the smooth box."It all made sense tonight. God, every single thing made sense. I should've known better." Gabby looked up. "It's always been her."

"I'm sorry." Zig barely whispered as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Me too." Gabby then shocked Zig, chuckling lightly while wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I wish I was more pissed off, I had this whole speech planned out on my way here. I guess I took most of my aggression out looking for this goddamn ring."

"How did you know it was in here?"

"I didn't really, I just needed to know I wasn't crazy. I had to know that at least some of it was real."

Zig moved in closer, taking her hands into his own. "It was, I love you Gabby. I always did. It's just-"

"I'm not her." The room filled with silence as they both stared back at each other.

"You're an amazing person Gabby Moretti."

Gabby rolled her eyes, lightly pushing the man next to her. "Shut it Novak, I don't want your pity. You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I do." Zig's face grew more serious as he scanned the woman in front of him. "I wish it wasn't this hard."

Gabby reached up and gently placed her hand on the man's cheek. "I love you, I love you so much Novak and I'm not going to lie, I'll be crying over you for a while. But I think this has been a long time coming. I want you to be happy and we haven't been happy in a long time." The woman moved away, grabbing the small box and placing it in his hand. "I didn't look at it." The woman's eyes brimmed with tears. "It was never going to be mine."

"I wish I could've loved you better Moretti. You were a good one."

"I feel the same way Novak." Gabby leaned over and gave the man a tight hug. After a few moments, the pair separated. "I always thought our break up would be this big screaming match. It's funny, I feel the most calm I've been in a long time." The woman breathed in lightly. "I finally got my answer."

Zig sighed, "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I thought so too."

"What changed?"

"I saw the ring."

Zig looked at the woman curiously. "What do you mean?"

Gabby's eyes flooded with tears, "I knew you really did love me and that you really were trying." She sniffled, then let out a deep breath. "You were going to spend the rest of your life with me because you knew that's what I wanted- even with all your doubts. Then I thought about our relationship and I realized that as much as I loved you and tried to understand, you always seemed...empty- like something was missing. For a long time I thought I was the one meant to fill that void, but I think that place was always reserved for someone else." Gabby sighed, "If you loved me so much that you could sacrifice the idea of being with the love of your life- just to make me happy, then I should love you enough to let you have that."

Zig moved closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman. "Thank you, for everything." He spoke as he moved away. "These past three years- they meant a lot."

Gabby wiped the tears from her cheek. "They really did." The two smiled at eachother, absorbing the bittersweet sentiment of their conversation. "Now, I hope you know I don't plan on leaving this place looking like this- although, that would be a great break up story." She chuckled lightly.

"Honestly Gabby, I think I deserve to clean it up."

The woman stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "You probably do, but we both know I'll do a much better job."

"Fine." The man smiled before getting up.

Before picking up some of the scattered sheets of paper, Gabby turned to Zig chuckling, "So you really thought the underwear drawer was a great place to hide an engagement ring?"

* * *

Gabby stood up, holding a large box of miscellaneous items. It was an odd feeling: holding three years worth of memories; knowing there weren't any more to be made. The finality of the moment weighed heavy on the woman's heart. Although she'd constantly complain about the man's cramped apartment, she's grown to call it home. They had a life there. They were comfortable. She didn't know what the future would bring her, or who she'd meet, and she was absolutely terrified. For the first time in twenty-eight years, Gabby Moretti didn't have a plan.

"So, this it." Zig said scanning the woman in front of him.

"I guess so." Gabby smiled lightly as he opened the door for her. "See you around," she said as she began walk out.

"I'm gonna miss you Moretti." He called after her.

"Back at you Novak!" She yelled back, stopping halfway to turn around. "Try not to miss me too much." She smirked.

"Will do." Zig said as he watched her turn back and walk away. Slowly, he closed the door. Just as he began to think of what to do next, his phone went off.

"Grace? It's 2 in the morning! What's up? Are you ok? Did something happen? I can be there right now if you need me."

"Jesus fucking christ Novak! Can you just chill out for like a minute? It's about Maya."

"Is she ok? I knew I should have walked after her...but I couldn't do that to Gabby."

"Wow Zig, for once you aren't twelve steps behind everyone, good job." She sighed, "She just left my place, she's pretty messed up."

"What did she say?"

"She thinks you never really loved her."

"What? That's insane!"

"I know. She's just so stubborn sometimes...I think seeing you with Gabby just freaked her out. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but her love life was never that consistent after your break up. I mean she dated, but I think her longest relationship was about a year? And that guy was traveling most of the time. I think she just imagined you being in the same situation."

"Shit, I had no idea. I mean, I loved Gabby, but Maya- she's just…"

"She's Maya. And you're Zig, and even though two months ago you were planning on proposing, just the concept of Maya Matlin reappearing in your life was enough for you to have your doubts. If you were nothing- if that period of your life was insignificant, you'd be engaged right now."

Zig sighed, "Exactly."

"So you broke things off with Gabby?"

"How'd you know?"

"Come on Zig, was there ever any competition?"

* * *

It had been a half hour since Zig got off the phone with Grace. His mind raced as he laid in bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He couldn't sleep. As soon as he shut his eyes, his mind ventured back to thoughts of her. In a day, he'd hurt two people he deeply cared about, but there was one person in specific he couldn't let go of that easily. He still loved her and knowing that he'd been responsible for the pain she felt was unbearable. He had to see her. Zig jumped out of bed, grabbing his phone and dialing quickly. Zig was surprised when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Zigmund Novak, you bad boy! Breaking anymore hearts today?"

"Zoe? What are you doing answering Grace's phone?"

"No how are you? Fine, Novak I see how it is." The woman began to giggle. "I may have had a tad bit too much to drink. Grace is so rich now! She has everything…"

The man chuckled lightly as her voice drifted, as Grace took over the phone.

"Zig! Uh sorry...she came over when Maya was having a rough time. We've been uh catching up."

"The champagne is so fab Grace. Zig you should definitely try it! My head feels so light!" Zoe nearly shouted, slurring her words slightly.

"Slow down girl, I think you've had enough of that. Sorry Zig, what's up?"

"Would you be able to give me Maya's address?"

* * *

Maya sat on her couch with a bowl of popcorn, sniffling lightly as she tried to distract herself with the cheesy tv movie she'd put on. She'd calmed down tremendously since she got home. As the woman picked up a piece of popcorn off her pajama pants she heard a buzzing sound coming from her intercom. She got off the couch carefully as her face twisted into a look of confusion. She walked to the front of the apartment, pressing down on the small white button.

"Hello?"

"Maya? It's me. Can I come up?"

Maya's mind raced as she stared blankly at the device.

"Hello? Maya?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll buzz you in."

Maya paced around the room as she waited for Zig to arrive. Her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. She took a moment before opening it, breathing in slowly.

"Hey." She said as she stared at the man in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

He sounded out of breath. "It's over Maya. Gabby and me; she isn't you."

It felt like a dream. Before she could react, his lips were on her own. It was passionate and wanton. His hands ventured from her cheeks to the small of her back, pulling her in as tightly as possible. There were no gaps between the two of them. Their bodies pressed roughly against each other as Maya moved her arms around the man's neck drawing him in even further. She pushed against him, causing the door to shut tightly behind him. Wanting to gain control, Zig lifted Maya up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly as he moved around, pressing her roughly against the door. His lips ventured to her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. "I need you, so bad." Maya moaned as Zig moved away looking at her lustfully.

"Which room is yours?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Two chapters in two days! I'm feeling pretty proud of myself :P Don't let this chapter deceive you, this story is far from over. This is a continuation of the previous chapter so this is where the M rating finally kicks in- you have officially been warned. Enjoy and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It felt like a dream. Before she could react, his lips were on her own. It was passionate and wanton. His hands ventured from her cheeks to the small of her back, pulling her in as tightly as possible. There were no gaps between the two of them. Their bodies pressed roughly against each other as Maya moved her arms around the man's neck drawing him in even further. She pushed against him, causing the door to shut tightly behind him. Wanting to gain control, Zig lifted Maya up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moan loudly as he moved around, pressing her roughly against the door. His lips ventured to her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. "I need you, so bad." Maya moaned as Zig moved away looking at her lustfully.

"Which room is yours?"

"It's the second door right in the front." Maya breathed just before Zig moved, carrying her to her room. He placed her on the bed, returning his lips to her own, kissing her feverishly. Maya's hands tugged at the man's jacket, biting his lip gently. Getting the hint he removed the jacket with his shirt following thereafter. Maya's hands wandered over his frame, eliciting a slight groan from the man on top of her. His lips met hers once more, moving furiously against each other. Maya spread her legs, granting the man access to settle between them. The pair moaned as their hips mimicked the fervor of their lips. Zig's hand moved from Maya's waist to her breast, palming it generously. He smirked noticing her lack of a bra, as his thumb moved over her erect nipple. The contact caused Maya to moan louder than before. "Zig!" she nearly shouted before pushing him away lightly. Zig watched curiously as the blonde lifted her shirt from her body. He stared in awe, she was as beautiful as he remembered.

"You're so gorgeous." he whispered in her ear, causing Maya to shiver against his hot breath. He slid down, kneading her breast as he moved his lips over her neck. Maya kissed his shoulder, biting down lightly to conceal her moans. Zig moved away slightly, kissing down to her breast. Taking her nipple into his mouth, Zig used his other hand to palm her breast. Maya moaned generously at the contact. After a few moments, Zig slid down further placing kisses against her frame. Stopping at the elastic of her pants, he looked up for approval. After Maya gave the go ahead, he moved his fingertips around the elastic, pulling down gently. He kissed each hip bone gently before removing the bottoms entirely. His lips wandered down her thighs, then back up towards her core. Maya moaned loudly as his lips met her center, paying special attention to her sensitive clit. His tongue lapped at her juices as she let out short breaths. Zig moved her leg over his shoulder, moving in closer as one of Maya's hands tangled in his hair. The other hand clinged to the sheet. She was in a state of pure bliss, letting the euphoria engulf her as she neared the edge. Zig untangled himself from her lower region, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he moved back up to her neck. Maya thrusted against his touch as her breath hitched up, after a few moments Maya finally came, shuddering against his palm. Zig slowed down his ministrations, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's mouth. Maya pushed him away, staring at him lustfully.

"I need you, now." With that she moved her hands down to his belt, unbuckling it quickly as her lips returned to his mouth. Zig groaned at the contact, moving off the bed, he hastily took off both his pants and boxers. Maya spread her legs as Zig moved back, positioning himself at her entrance. He thrust into her with great force, eliciting a guttural moan from the blonde as she clawed at his back. Maya pushed her hips up, meeting each thrust as Zig moaned at the contact.

"You feel the same." Zig whispered against Maya's skin. The words made the woman feel hotter, causing her to moan louder than before. Sensing that the blonde needed more, Zig hitched her legs up and wrapped them around him, allowing him to come in at a new and more pleasurable angle. "Zig!" Maya shouted. Within a few minutes she could feel herself nearing the edge again as he moved faster than before, grunting in between each thrust. Maya's breathing shortened as she released a loud moan, reaching her peak. Zig continued to thrust as he began pulsating, feeling the warmth of his climax envelope him. Within a few moments, Zig released with a guttural moan. They stayed there for a few moments: sweat dripping from their bodies, foreheads pressed against each other, both staring back lovingly, as they reveled in the afterglow of their encounter. Zig slid out of Maya, moving to her side. He stared up at the ceiling as she rolled over and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you." Maya whispered just before her eyes fluttered shut.

Zig smiled as he looked down at the blonde in his arms. He had no idea what the future held, but he felt comfort in knowing that she'd be there with him. The man closed his eyes and breathed in as he relished the feeling. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been feeling pretty discouraged from writing lately. As always feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

" _ **Do my best to be here just the way you like it"**_

The room felt warm as the light peaked gently from the thinly draped curtains. Maya's eyes fluttered open as she heard the familiar sound of the man sleeping next to her. She wasn't alone. Her mind raced as she recalled the events of the previous night. It was exhilarating, passionate, and everything a powerful reunion should be; but somehow, she still had her doubts. Her stomach dropped in an instant. As Maya carefully removed herself from the bed, she grew fearful that they were holding on to the past so tightly, that they would inevitably be disappointed by their future. They were different people now, and the chances of things progressing the way they had always dreamed, seemed unlikely. They weren't kids anymore and the odds of them being able to make it after all they'd been through were incredibly slim.

A lot had happened in the past five years to make Maya Matlin pessimistic about happy endings.

* * *

Two hours had passed by the time Zig woke up. The cold air hit the man in an instant, noting his lack of clothes. He smirked lightly as his mind traced over the events of the night. It was perfect. He turned to his side expecting to see the blonde lying next to him, but his heart immediately dropped in her absence. Just as he propped himself up, her bathroom door came bursting open as she stood before him in nothing but a towel. He smiled immediately, "Hey."

Maya shifted awkwardly, covering herself slightly as she saw the man in front of her. "Hey." She hastily walked over to her dresser, looking for a change of clothes.

"Last night was perfect." Zig sighed as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Uh huh." The blonde responded, shutting her drawers and turning to go back to the bathroom.

"You know, seeing how things played out last night, I would think you'd be fine changing in here." Zig chuckled lightly. "I mean, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Maya looked down as she turned to face the man behind her. "I think we made a mistake Zig."

Zig's face dropped. "You're kidding, right?" He immediately jumped out of bed, noticing the blonde's unwavering expression. The man quickly grabbed his boxers, practically falling into them. "Maya, you said-"

"I know, and I didn't lie." There was a moment of hesitation, "But I love the Zig I left behind five years ago, and I don't think that's the guy who's standing in front of me." Maya let out a deep breath. "I mean, I'm definitely not the same person I was then, how do you know you're going to love this version of me?"

Zig looked at the woman curiously as he found the words to speak. "I just do."

Maya sighed as she walked closer to him. "If we're going to do this I'm going to need a better answer."

Zig shuffled his feet slightly, "Is this about Gabby? You're not a rebound Maya, I swear. If anything-"

"Zig, you need more time. I mean jesus, you broke up with her just a couple hours before we slept together!" She sighed, "You can't get over a three year relationship like that."

"So what, you don't even want to give us a chance?"

"No, God Zig, is that what you think this is about? I just think we need to take things a few steps back, and about five times slower." Maya chuckled lightly as she dropped her clothes on the bed and took the man's hands into her own. "I want to get to know this new Zig Novak, and I want to be his best friend, and I want to fall madly in love with him. We're getting a fresh start at this, I don't want to screw it up."

"Ok." Zig sighed, "I can wait. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time."

The blonde nodded knowingly. "Great." She smiled.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. "So I'm guessing I can't kiss you right now?"

"I don't really think that constitutes as slow."

"I don't know Matlin, I'm a pretty good slow kisser." Zig teased, leaning in slowly.

Maya giggled as she playfully slapped the man's shoulder. "You better watch it Novak!"

Zig's face dropped quickly. "Maya, your towel's falling!"

"W-what?" Maya looked down at her chest seeing nothing there, but before she could react, Zig was running out of her room with her clothing in hand. "You scoundrel! You're going to pay for that!" The blonde quickly dropped her towel and grabbed her robe, rushingly putting it on before running after the now laughing man.

 _ **Eight years earlier**_

"So Ms. Matlin, how would you say your first night in la casa de Matlin-Novak went?" The young man smirked, looking down at the blonde resting gently against his chest.

"Pretty well, considering the accommodations were a mattress on the floor and my new roommate likes to talk in his sleep." The blonde teased.

"That is not true!"

"Really? So you weren't dreaming about any Zombies invading your chamber?"

Zig sighed in defeat. "It was one Zombie and it was a French chateau."

"A chateau? Sounds like one high class Zombie." Maya laughed.

"You have no idea. We were drinking fine wines and discussing classic literature all night long."

"Sounds wonderful." The blonde smiled, reaching up and brushing her fingers gently against his cheek.

"It really was." Zig smirked before leaning down and kissing Maya gently.

She moved away slightly. "I have go brush my teeth before this can go any further."

Zig sighed, following her into the bathroom. "Then you'll let me invade your chateau?" the young man whined jokingly.

Maya's face feigned disgust as she chuckled lightly, "Not if you phrase it like that, doofus."

"Fine." he smirked before wrapping his arms around the blonde's petite frame. The young man stared at their reflection in the mirror, feeling the happiest he thought he'd be in his entire life.

There was no level of uncertainty: they were going to make it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm so happy to be back to writing again. I'm really excited about where I'll be taking this fic in the coming chapters, it's going to be crazy! Please leave a review and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

Zig and Maya sat comfortably at the kitchen table as they enjoyed the last of their breakfast. Although they had just created a new set of boundaries, there was little awkwardness; they were happy just being in each other's company.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Maya smiled before taking a final bite of her pancake.

"I actually made plans to hang out with Tiny today."

"Tiny!" Maya smiled. "I'm so glad you're still friends! How is he?"

Zig got up and took both of their plates, placing them gently in the sink. "He's great actually. I don't know if you remember Stacy- he started dating her just before you left, but they've been married for almost two years now. They're actually having their first kid."

Maya stared at Zig in astonishment, shaking her head lightly. "Tiny's gonna be a dad! I can't believe it."

"Well, it's happening." Zig chuckled lightly. "He- uh actually asked me to be the godfather."

"Oh my god Zig, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited. I'm a little terrified though, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

Maya began to chuckle. "You'll be fine! I've never really heard of a godparent messing a kid up. That's usually reserved for the parent."

Zig moved over, sitting down at the table once more. "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of looking at this as a test run."

"A test run?" She laughed.

"What? It'll be good practice!" he smiled.

"It's just a funny choice of words, but I get it." Maya moved her hand over, giving his a gentle squeeze.

His face grew more serious, "My dad was awful, I'd just hate to end up repeating history."

"You won't."

Zig looked at the blonde curiously. "How are you so sure?"

"You're one of the most loving and caring people I know. Plus, you make amazing pancakes. And I know for a fact, kids love pancakes."

Zig chuckled lightly, "Good to know my kids won't starve to death."

"Definitely." Maya spoke confidently.

Zig looked at his hands. "Do you ever think about what things would've been like if we stayed together?"

Maya sighed, "Probably more times than I can count."

"It would be eleven years this May. I mean if you don't count that break we had at the end of junior year."

"That's crazy. We'd be married right now."

"We'd probably be the ones with a kid."

Maya looked dumbfounded. "I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"Me neither."

Maya stared back pensively before she found the words to speak, "Somehow I don't think we'd be as happy as we are now."

Zig looked at Maya curiously. "What do you mean?"

"We were so young." She sighed, "I think we needed to figure things out first; you know, experience life on our own terms. I mean, I feel like I'm just starting to feel like an adult."

"I guess, but maybe we could've grown together?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't really know." Maya looked at the man lovingly, "But I do know I'm happy to have you back in my life."

Zig smiled at the blonde's words. "Me too."

Just before Maya was about to speak, her phone went off. "Crap, it's Katie. I have to take this, is that ok?"

"Go ahead, I'll do the dishes."

"You're the best." Maya smiled before putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Katie! How's Europe?"

About fifteen minutes had passed before Maya ended the phone call. "Sorry, I didn't know I'd be on the phone so long. Katie's in Europe right now, she's trying to "find herself" or something. Apparently that includes meeting up with Jake Martin in Amsterdam."

"Her ex?"

"Yeah, they have a weird relationship. They haven't really dated since high school, but they've hooked up a bunch of times over the years. But something tells me this time it's gonna stick, she sounds really happy."

"Maybe they'll elope." Zig laughed.

"No way in hell, Katie has been planning her wedding since she was eight."

"Yeah, I'm not too surprised. How are your parents?"

"Mom's great, dad's the same. They actually divorced two years ago. It wasn't a surprise. I mean, you know first hand, dad was never really around. He was great when I was a kid, but around sophomore year he was pretty absent. His work became his main priority, Mom really deserved better."

"Yeah, I remember those infamous business trips. I think I saw him once when I was living with you that year and about six times in total. But that still sucks, I'm really sorry Maya."

"It's fine. Honestly, I'm relieved it happened. Mom's getting a second chance, she even started dating."

"Go Mrs. Mat- I mean Ms…?"

"Ms. Arnesen."

"Go Ms. Arnesen! Jeez that's an adjustment."

"You're telling me." Maya chuckled lightly.

"Well I'm glad all is well on the family front."

"Me too. How's your brother?"

"Viktor's alright, he's in grad school now. He's planning on working in finance, basically my complete opposite."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of him." Zig smirked.

"I'm sure he's proud of you too. You're quite a success yourself."

"Whatever, let's not forget that you're the one who was nominated for a Grammy."

"Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." Maya smiled.

Zig turned to check his phone. "I- uh should probably get going. I'm meeting Tiny at 1:30 and I still need to change out of yesterday's clothing." Zig chuckled as he got up from his seat.

"Ok, I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely. I mean, if you're not too busy or anything." he said as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be in the studio from eight to six this week, but I'm sure I can squeeze you in." Maya teased. "Plus, it's the middle of February and I'll need someone to distract me from the cold."

Zig's eyebrows lifted up in response to Maya's comment.

"Crap. That sounded dirty." Maya spoke as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Now, Maya I know I'm irresistible, but try to keep it in the pants. We're supposed to be just friends, remember?" Zig teased.

"Shut it Zigmund."

"Fine. So I'll see you sometime this week?"

"Definitely." Maya smiled before hugging the man in front of her. "See you later!"

"Try not to stare too hard as you watch me walk away." Zig winked before walking out the door.

"You're killing me Novak!" Maya chuckled lightly.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since Zig left, when Maya heard her intercom buzz.

"Who is it?"

"The queen herself, now let me in."

"Zoe! I'll buzz you in, but only if you say please."

"You're so obnoxious Maya. Please." The woman spoke lazily.

Within moments, Zoe was nearly banging on Maya's door.

"Look who it is, the queen herself. Ms. Zoe Rivas, or should I say Zoe Mathews?"

"Shut it Matlin, the divorce papers have been sent, and by this time tomorrow I'll be free. Also I never changed my name." The woman said before she took of her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "But anyway, I have bigger issues at hand."

"There really is no small talk with you. Ok, what's up?"

"I spent the night with Grace."

"You guys had sex? What happened after I left? Actually, nevermind I don't want to know." Maya nearly shouted.

"Oh my god Maya, no. I don't do reruns,"

"Well that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. You and Grace broke up about five times when we were in high school!" Maya exclaimed.

"It was three, but that's beside the point. I don't do reruns if it's been more than a year."

"Sure." Maya stared at Zoe expectantly.

"What?"

"You still have feelings for her."

"I do not!"

"You so do!" Maya said as she sat on her couch.

"Fine, I do." Zoe sighed as she dropped down dramatically. "She was the same old Grace, except happier and more successful." She paused briefly, "And I was the same old Zoe, except grouchier and more pathetic."

"That's not true!"

"Maya, she's living in our dream house. It was just like we always talked about, and it had this library- I mean, you lived there for a while so you know it, but it was absolutely perfect- what I always wanted. And we were talking, and I just felt so comfortable, it was like I was home. I don't know, I guess she made me feel less alone." Zoe stared at fingertips, gently chipping at the polish. "And then we drank, and I swear, I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. It was really nice."

"So what's the problem?"

"She broke my heart." Zoe's voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Zoe." Maya wrapped her arms around the woman next to her. "I know it's been hard for you, but you've got to let these feelings out. Bottling them up isn't doing you any good."

"I know I let on that I'm the one that left her- like it was my decision and I was this strong person, but I lied. She told me that we had no future, and I was too much of a coward to stay in Toronto. She tore me to pieces." She sniffled before speaking once more, "I mean, she was this up and coming mogul and I was a failing actress, it made sense! I was too much of a burden."

"Zoe, I had no idea. I always thought-"

"That it was me. That I was the one to give up on us. Well guess what? The great Zoe Rivas was dumped- by the one person she loved most!"

"I'm so sorry Zoe. I wish you told me back then! Our situations weren't that different."

"I felt so stupid, and you were so successful when I came to New York- I didn't want to weigh you down."

"You wouldn't have, honestly. I was in a relationship with the biggest narcissist around and I was in a band that gave me minimal creative freedom. I was a caged animal, talking to you about these sort of things would've relieved so much stress. I can't believe you've been keeping this inside for two years! I'm the worst friend ever."

"No you aren't, I don't know what I would've done without you these last few years. You're like a sister to me. I mean, a less fashionable, kind of whiny sister, but a sister all the same."

Maya smirked, "There's the Zoe I know."

"So, what happened with you last night? Grace mentioned that Zig asked for your address."

"Uh yeah, we kind of…"

"No!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! So it's official? Are you two back together?"

"Actually no, we're just friends for now."

Zoe stared at Maya for a few moments before she erupted in laughter. "You're kidding right? You and Zig? Just friends? After having sex?"

"I'm serious Zoe!"

"Sure you are. I give you two months at most."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans out there! Here's chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later_**

It was around six in the afternoon when Maya entered her apartment, lazily throwing her belongings on the floor. She was exhausted. After ten hours in the studio, she felt like she could barely stand on her own two feet. Just as she began to take off her shoes, she heard the muffled sound of her phone vibrating in her purse. Frustrated, the blonde aggressively retrieved the device from her front pocket. Her demeanor quickly softened as she glanced at the screen.

"Zig?"

"The one and only. I'm surprised you actually answered, I thought you disappeared or something."

Maya smiled brightly, "You saw me about three times last week."

"I actually only saw you twice, and going from two to zero is a pretty drastic decrease."

"Well, I'm glad to know you miss me." The blonde smirked.

"I'm glad you're glad." Zig chuckled. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"Ugh I'm probably just going to hang out and watch some crappy reality TV, today's been super exhausting."

"Oh, ok."

Sensing the man's disappointment, Maya's voice picked up. "You know, it would be nice to have someone to join me, and since Grace is busy and Zoe left last week…"

"Maya Matlin, are you inviting me to come over?"

"Absolutely. I mean, if you don't have anything else to do…"

"Good, because I'm a block away from your apartment and I have a crap ton of Chinese food that I don't think I'll be able to eat by myself."

"So you were planning on coming anyway?"

"Yup. I know you've been having a rough week, I thought it might cheer you up. I hope that's ok?"

"More than ok." Maya smiled brightly.

"Good."

* * *

The two sat comfortably on the couch, eagerly discussing the events of their day in between bites of chinese food. There were minimal breaks between conversations as both felt energized by the others presence. It was as if the TV wasn't on and they didn't have exhausting days at work.

"Mike's been kind of weird lately." Zig practically muttered before taking a sip of his water.

"Mike? Sorry, it's hard to keep up with all of these new names." Maya chuckled lightly.

"One of the chefs at the restaurant and my friend from the Culinary."

"Oh yeah, Mike! The one that hates me." Maya mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you."

Maya looked at Zig skeptically.

"I swear." Zig said as he lifted his hands up defensively. "He just didn't think I treated Gabby right. Which to be fair, is pretty true. And he stopped giving me crap about a week after we broke up, I thought we were fine! Now he's acting so weird all the time, he can barely look at me."

"Maybe he has a crush." Maya spoke teasingly.

"Seriously Maya, the guy's one of my best friends. I don't want any bad blood between us. Especially if we're going to be working together."

"Why don't you try and talk to him? Maybe he's had a rough couple days or something."

"Fine. It's worth a try, right?"

"Absolutely." Maya smiled as she lightly squeezed Zig's shoulder. The pair gazed at each other for a few moments before she shifted away awkwardly. "Uh...do you want some more water?"

"Um...sure! Th-that would be great, thanks."

"No problem." Maya smiled as she removed herself from the couch. Just as she reached for the glass, her face dropped. She moved quickly, grabbing the back of the couch as she pressed her hand gently against her head. "That's weird." she mumbled.

"What?" Zig perked up.

"I just got really dizzy. I thought I was gonna faint."

"Here." Zig looked at her with concern as he patted against the spot next to him. "I'll get the water, you should rest."

"Thanks." Maya smiled softly. "I guess I've been a little overworked lately. It's finally taking it's toll." The blonde chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you tell the people at the studio that you need to cut your hours?"

"I can't do that. Everyone at the label's already freaking out because I back moved here, it's a miracle I was even able to get some of the people from New York to come up and work with me these next two months."

"Two months? I thought you were only working for a couple weeks?"

"Well I'm only going to be working these long hours for a couple weeks, but after that, I have about a month of post production stuff."

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Zig said as he returned with his water in hand.

"No not really." Maya spoke in annoyance. "You know what I do isn't easy right? I've been working my ass off since I was 16 years old."

"Sorry Maya, I didn't mean to upset you. Of course know that you work hard."

"It really didn't sound like it." Maya folded her arms. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again. "Zig, I'm sorry I overreacted. I've been pretty moody these last few days. The stress- it's a lot."

"It's ok, if you ever need any help, I'm here." Zig said as he placed his hand gently against her's.

"Thanks." Maya smiled softly. The two stared at eachother for what felt like a century. "Do you maybe...want to stay the night? I mean, it's getting pretty late and…"

"I'd love to." Zig smirked. "This is completely platonic of course?"

"Absolutely. But my guest room is packed with random stuff right now and the futon in my office is super uncomfortable…"

Zig's eyebrows perked up instantly. He didn't want to make assumptions, knowing full well that they'd only been three weeks into their newfound friendship. "Uh I can stay on the couch."

Maya chuckled lightly, "That's ridiculous, my bed's a king! You stay on your end and I stay on mine, and we should be fine."

"Ok." Zig smirked, "So no hanky panky?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "No hanky panky."

"Fine with me. Is tickling permitted?"

My shifted away on the couch. "Don't you dare Zigmund!" Maya nearly shouted as she reached behind her. "I'm warning you." As Zig moved closer, she hit him over the shoulder with a pillow.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He smiled teasingly as his hand moved towards her sides.

"Fine! I surrender." Maya spoke as Zig hovered above her. The room fell silent as they searched desperately in the others eyes.

"Maya." Zig whispered, his heart pounding from his chest.

"Yeah?" She stared back anxiously.

"Uh nevermind." Zig spoke as he removed himself from the couch.

"Zig! What were you going to say?" Maya sat up. "It's me, remember? No weirdness."

Zig sighed shifting slightly. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She spoke as she got up.

"I know you said we should take things slow, but that was almost a month ago. I just- I want to know if you still feel the same way. Do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course." She moved closer. "Nothing's changed Zig."

Zig sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Good. That's really good." His face quickly grew into a smile as he looked up slightly. "Does that mean I can ask you out some time in the not too distant future?"

"You can ask me out now if you want." Maya smiled.

"Nah." Zig spoke as he walked away, stopping just before Maya's bedroom door.

Maya's face dropped at the man's words.

"How's next friday at 8 sound?" he said as he turned back around.

"Eeek!" Maya shouted before running into Zig's arms. "Yes!" She smiled brightly.

Zig picked her up as her legs wrapped instinctively around him as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Still no hanky panky?"

"You'll have to wait till our date to find out." Maya said before leaning in to kiss him once more.

"You're killing me Matlin."

* * *

The pair laid down in bed facing each other as their subtle whispers echoed the room.

"So, any ideas for our date?" Maya asked as she gently ran her hand over Zig's shoulder.

"You'll have to wait and see." he spoke as he pushed a strand of Maya's hair behind her ear.

"Is it ok if you pick me up at the studio? My producer's bringing someone in on friday to work on a few tracks. We're gonna be meeting a little later that day and I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"Fine with me."

"Great." Maya smiled. "So, have you seen Grace lately? I've talked to her a few times on the phone, but she's been super busy."

"Uh, yeah. She was at Tiny's last weekend. She has a lot going on right now, I honestly don't know how she does it."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Maya let out a deep sigh, "Umm... how is she you know, health wise?"

"Ok, I think...you know her she hates talking about it." Zig sat up slightly. "From what I can tell, she seems healthier than she's been in a while. I wouldn't worry too much."

Maya propped herself up gently, "Yeah, I try not too, but I can't really help it. Uh...can I ask you something?"

Zig nodded.

"Do you know if that's why she broke things off with Zoe?"

"What?"

She breathed in lightly, "I talked to Zoe and she told me that Grace was the one that broke things off. I was really shocked. I've been trying to think of a reason for weeks, but the only possible thing I could think of was that Grace wasn't...you know, ok."

Zig let out a sigh, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Grace got really sick two years ago. Zoe was traveling a lot for auditions and stuff, and she wasn't really around enough to notice and Grace didn't really want her to." Zig let out a deep breath, "She was told she'd only have a year left and Grace knew if Zoe found out, she'd drop all of her dreams and goals to be with her. Grace didn't want to see that happen. She didn't want the person she loved most to watch her fall apart."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so she broke things off, and a couple months later she received a lung transplant. She's been really great since then. I think being a millionaire really helps with medications and stuff. She has all the best doctors."

"If she got better, why didn't she just call Zoe?"

"She's stubborn." Zig spoke shortly. "Grace hasn't really changed over the years." He let out a deep sigh, "Just don't tell Zoe."

"I won't, I promise. This is between them." Maya slowly lowered herself back on the bed as Zig followed thereafter. "I'm glad we worked things out." Maya spoke as she closed her eyes.

"Me too." Zig smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Within moments the two fell asleep, moving closer together as the night progressed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update! School and the holidays really did a number on me. But here's the latest chapter and as always, enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

Zig Novak felt the happiest he'd been in a long time. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Maya Matlin was sleeping comfortably in his arms. He wasn't sure how she got there, but he felt no urge to question it. This was as close to perfection as a moment could be at eight in the morning.

"Hmm…" The blonde buried her head into the man's neck before lifting it up slightly. "Good morning…"

"Hey." Zig couldn't contain his smile. She was beautiful.

"How long have you been up?" Maya spoke as she moved away from Zig, sitting up slightly.

"Not too long."

"Good." Maya smiled, "I'm sorry I was practically on top of you." She chuckled lightly as she swept a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mind, it was kind of nice." Zig shifted the pillows behind him, sitting up against them. "Like old times."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Maya smiled brightly. "I missed it." She spoke as she moved her hand over to his, gently entwining their fingers.

"Me too."

"Do you know what time it is?" Maya spoke before Zig leaned over to the table next to him and grabbed his phone.

"It's a little after 8. I actually should be going soon. I need to change and I'm supposed to meet up with Mike before work."

"I thought you weren't speaking?"

"He texted me a couple minutes ago; we're gonna get breakfast."

"That's great!" Maya said as she moved from the bed. "Do you think you're gonna work things out?"

"I'm not really sure." Zig shrugged as his eyes traced over the blonde, watching her walk into the bathroom.

"I kept that spare toothbrush you used, it's in the cabinet." The woman's voice echoed slightly.

Zig's eyebrows lifted slightly at the blonde's words. She'd kept the toothbrush he'd used nearly a month prior. "You knew I'd be sleeping over here again, didn't you?." He couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face as he got up from the bed. "You knew we wouldn't be apart for long. I mean, you would've thrown it out or given it back to me if you thought that wasn't a possibility."

Maya's cheeks began to warm at the man's words. "Fine. You caught me."

The man walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly. "You're the best, Maya. Honestly, these past five years seem pointless now. We should've always been here."

The blonde turned around, moving her arms around the man's neck. "I beg to differ. I would never be able appreciate moments like this if it weren't for these past few years. This is perfection." She spoke before placing a gentle kiss on the man's mouth. She pulled away, scrunching her face slightly, "And I also wouldn't be able to appreciate your normally good breath, if it weren't for mornings like this." The blonde turned around, grabbing a toothbrush from the cabinet. "Better brush up Novak."

"I get it, you just can't wait to make out with me." Zig teased as he took the object into his hand.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want you to have good dental hygiene?" Maya quipped.

"Uh huh."

"Better floss too." She chuckled lightly, gently squeezing the man's shoulder just before leaving the room.

* * *

Zig sat patiently at the table, gently tracing circles around the coffee cup. He was nervous. Mike had become a great friend to him over the past four years, but in the past two weeks, the distance between the pair grew more apparent. They used to have fun together: cracking jokes between shifts, discussing their everyday lives, but now, Mike wouldn't even look the man in the eyes. For Zig, the situation was all the more complicated. Not only was Mike one of his best friends, but his employee, putting him in a particularly difficult situation. Zig was quickly thrust from his thoughts when he heard a familiar jingling of bells. Mike walked over quickly, his hair slightly disheveled as a small line of sweat dripped from his forehead. Zig couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the man's appearance.

"Hey Novak, sorry I'm late. I uh overslept." He sighed, looking up at the man in front of him. "Who are you laughing at?"

Zig bowed his head, shaking it lightly. There was a moment before he looked up smiling. "Who is she?"

Mike's face dropped at the man's words. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on man, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday!"

"So? I haven't done laundry." The man shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't really explain the hickey on your neck."

Mike froze, searching desperately for something to say. "Fine, I uh started seeing someone."

Zig smirked, "So, who is she?"

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you." he shifted slightly, avoiding the man's gaze. "I don't really know how to say it." he sighed, "It's Gabby."

Zig was surprised by the man's words. "Gabby? My Gabby?" He ran his hand through his hair, furrowing his brows slightly. "I mean, I guess she's your Gabby now. Shit, when did this happen?"

"Zig, I'm really sorry. It just sort of happened, you know? I should've talked to you sooner. Remember that day, I guess it was a week after you broke things off, when you asked me to drop off the last of Gabby's stuff?"

"Of coarse."

"Well, she answered the door in hysterics. I mean, I've never seen a girl cry like that. And I was pretty upfront with you at the time: I think the way you handled things was really fucked up. So, I stuck around and talked to her. We didn't do anything that day though, I swear. We just talked. And then we kept talking...for a couple days, which turned into weeks, and then I guess somewhere along the way we stopped talking, and I guess you can imagine the rest…"

Zig's face scrunched up slightly. "I'd rather not, to be honest. But, I support you Mike. I just wish you told me sooner, you were acting like such an ass. I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry, I was terrified. I thought you were going to kill me. I mean, didn't I break like guy code rule number one or something?"

"Probably, but you know I've never been much of a rule follower." He spoke casually, knowing full well that he'd be yelling at the man in front of him if it weren't for one small detail: he had Maya.

"So you're really not mad?"

"Nah, I'm happy, you're happy, Gabby's happy- everybody wins." He shrugged before sipping his coffee. "Plus, you've actually known her longer. I mean, didn't you date Deborah for a while?"

"I mean, I wouldn't call it dating...but yeah." Mike ran his fingers through his hair, bowing his head slightly. "Jeez I almost forgot about that, isn't she her best friend?"

Zig chuckled, lifting his eyebrows before he spoke. "Looks like you're not the only one breaking the rules."

* * *

Maya entered the building with a smile on her face, waving hello to various familiar faces as she passed.

"Hey Stella!" The blonde nearly shouted as she entered the studio.

The older woman jumped at the sound of the her voice. "Jesus Maya, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry!" She said, sitting down next to her.

"So, how're you feeling girl? You looked like you were about to keel over when you left last night!"

"Much better." The blonde blushed slightly.

Stella's eyebrows lifted as she scanned the woman's face. "So I'm assuming things are going well with that boy of yours…"

She smiled at the woman's words. "Yeah, he sort of asked me out."

The woman's face grew into a large smile. "I knew it! And you said he was just a friend!" She pat Maya's back lightly, chuckling at her words.

"He was…"

"Mhmmm…"

"I swear!"

"Sure, whatever you say blondie...but enough with the chit chat, I have some news. One good, the other, not so much…"

Maya's face fell slightly. "What is it?"

"Remember how we talked about bringing Maggie Jones in on Friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she broke her back ice skating last weekend and we had to find someone else."

"Crap! I mean, I hope she's ok, but the timing...jeez. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well, the good news is we found someone even more qualified to do the job."

"Great!"

"But there's a catch."

"What?"

The woman looked away slightly, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "It's Justin."

"You're kidding, right? You have to be!"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Maya, we tried everyone. We even called Jonah, and you know how busy he is! Justin's the only one for the job."

The blonde sighed. "The last time I spoke to him I said that I never wanted to see him again, and I meant it. You remember what he put me through! I can't deal with him, honestly. He's a narcissistic, entitled, self-righteous ass with a pretty obvious addiction problem! How are we supposed to trust him with this?"

"I know Maya, he put you through the ringer. He was awful. But he's getting help, and he really needs this, and I'd be lying if I didn't say we need him too. He's an amazing artist." She shifted her chair closer. "Maya, I know how much he hurt you, he was a terrible boyfriend! But there was a time that you too were friends. You loved him and you know deep down how much he still cares about you. You always meant so much to him. He won't mess things up, trust me, I won't let it happen. And if things get out of hand, I'll send him right back."

Maya sighed, shifting in her seat slightly. "Fine, but if he slips, even once, I'm done. I gave him so many chances, I won't let him ruin me again. Not now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! School just started and the holidays were rough; add in some writer's block, and the rest is inevitable. I also apologize for how much of a filler chapter this is, but it's going set up a lot for the upcoming chapters.**

 _ **Two years earlier**_

Maya had been in the city for a little over a month when she was invited to an exclusive industry party. She was anxious, standing in the corner of the room watching groups of extremely important people interact as if it were an everyday occurrence. Her heart felt as though it were about to burst from her chest. Fidgeting slightly, she clung to the drink in her hand as if it were her lifeline.

"You know, the point of these parties is to pretend like you're actually enjoying yourself."

Maya was thrust from her dreamy state as she felt a warm shoulder brush against her. Her nose was quickly invaded with the smell of strong cologne and hard liquor as she turned her body, facing the man next to her. He was gorgeous, in the traditional sense. He had bright blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, and an enticingly crooked smile. He slid one arm against the wall, shifting his weight as he reached just slightly above her eye level.

"You're Maya Matlin." he spoke matter-of-factly.

"So I've been told." She chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes at the man's obvious attempt to flirt with her.

"I know you."

"You do?"

The man's face slightly shifted into a look of confusion. "And you have absolutely no idea who I am?" He chuckled lightly.

"Ugh yeah, I'm sorry. Have we met before?" Maya's face developed a reddish tint.

"Uh no, well not in the traditional sense. You worked with Jordan Kincaid, right? I saw you at Coachella."

"Oh ok, I was really overwhelmed that day. Sorry."

"You didn't look it." The man's eyes gazed longingly at the blonde in front of him. "You really don't know me?" His eyebrows lifted slightly, "I was a child prodigy you know."

Maya rolled her eyes slightly. "You and about a hundred other kids who took a little over ten music lessons. By that estimate, I was a musical master by the age of 10."

He moved back slightly, playfully gripping his chest. "God, that stings." He moved in closer, "Glad to know I'm not the only one with an ego in this room."

Her face dropped slightly, realizing what she had said. "Oh I don't." She moved her hand up defensively, her face cringing at her own words. "I've just been supplementing my lack of social skills with this cranberry and vodka. I've gone through about three of these, and I'm a light weight. I've been told I'm a mean drunk, I'm really sorry."

He laughed as she rambled, desperately trying to explain herself. "I'd like to say I'm in the same boat, but then I'd be feining some kind of hidden modesty. I'm just naturally cocky. But seriously, you never saw me on the Ellen Show? She got me an X Box! It was pretty awesome."

"Never saw it."

"Well I guess I have to introduce myself, I'm Justin Michaelson." He held out his hand as she took it into his own. He then moved away placing his hand in his pocket, shifting awkwardly. She could tell he was anxious. "This might be kind of weird to ask after our wonderful first formal meeting, but I'm actually looking to start up a new band, and I was wondering if you had any interest?"

Maya's face perked up slightly, smiling at the man's question. "And here I was thinking you were flirting with me."

His face grew smug once again, "Well I didn't say that wasn't part of it."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Friday had come much sooner than Maya had expected as she rolled out of bed, her stomach turning uncomfortably. She felt as though she was going to vomit. She knew her nerves regarding Justin's reappearance would impact her, but not to this extent. As much as she wanted to call in sick, she realized it would only lengthen the period of time she'd have to deal with him. She also recognized that the faster she got through work, the sooner she'd get to go on her date with Zig. The blonde just hoped she'd feel better before then.

When she arrived at the studio, her heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest. Between that and the ongoing nausea, Maya had no idea how she was going to make it through the day. She didn't know how she was going to respond to Justin, but after hours of mulling through her options, she decided to pursue the safest option. She'd keep things strictly professional: no small talk, just business. But as soon as she entered the room, she quickly realized the man had a different plan in mind.

"Look who it is!" Justin jumped from his chair, practically running over to wrap his arms around the petite blonde.

She hated this. She had no intentions to be his friend and the idea of faking it made her stomach turn even more than it already was. "Hi Justin." The woman spoke dryly, her body tensing at his embrace.

"You look as gorgeous as ever." He winked, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, so what have you and Stella been working on so far?" Maya spoke as she looked around the room, avoiding his gaze.

Justin moved back. "Alright, I get it. You're pissed at me for not showing up to your charity thing. Look, I'm sorry." He reached in his back pocket, pulling out a sleek envelope. "I wrote you a check, I thought it might make up for things."

Maya's reached out, hesitantly taking the donation into her hand. "Thanks. But I hope you know we're not friends, this is strickly business. I don't want you to be here under false pretenses. We're done."

"Jeez Maya, you really know how to sweet talk it. I get it, you're pissed, and you're totally right. But I've changed! You'll see."

Maya rolled her eyes at the man's words. "People don't change in a couple months Justin. Just do your job and don't disappoint me."

His face grew serious. "I won't Maya, I promise."

* * *

By the end of the day, Maya felt like death. She could barely open her eyes as she listened to Justin and Stella excitedly discuss their plans for the album.

"You ok Maya?" Justin asked, his eyes scanning over the blonde's worn expression.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little out of it. It's nothing, really."

"You sure you're going to be able to go out tonight? I think vomiting on the first date is considered a major no-no." Stella teased lightly.

Justin's body tensed. "Y-you're going on a date? I don't think you're well enough for a date, Maya. Right Stella? She looks like she's going to pass out."

"Guys, I should be fine. I think it's just been from the stress of the day. Seriously. I don't even feel sick. I'm just really tired." Maya spoke honestly, her nausea from earlier had recently drifted away, being replaced with exhaustion.

"Whatever you say Maya, it's your body. Just be careful, I need my musicians at their best. Especially when they're doing as well as you are." Stella smiled brightly.

"Seriously Maya, that was amazing." Justin interjected. "You just get better with time."

Maya grinned at their words. Although she couldn't stand Justin, his approval meant a lot to her. He was an amazing musician and certainly wasn't afraid to interject criticism wherever he felt it necessary. Her mind immediately floated back to when they first dated and how after nearly six months of non-stop hard work and dedication, Justin decided to leave Fast of the Feeding to go solo. He told her that the sound just wasn't for him and that he felt like it was hindering his abilities. She was heartbroken, but she stayed with him. He traveled around, getting high and drunk anytime he could, making promises he couldn't keep, and yet, she still wanted his approval. She still wanted him. It seemed that the more he moved away, the more desperate she got. It was like she was 15 again, dating a guy who was self-destructive and hoping she'd be the one to save him, even when he didn't want to be saved. Sometimes she wondered if she stayed with him more out of desperation than true love. Maya knew she loved him, but part of her believed that she loved the idea of them far more. They could've been amazing: two artists living out their ideals, defeating all the odds. Instead, they were reckless, insecure, and incompatible in more ways than one. They were doomed from the start, and when Maya broke things off after barely a year of dating, she felt an enormous weight fall from her shoulders. They remained friends after their split, but Maya had no desire to reignite their relationship. This belief was continuously supported after his inconsiderate actions and constant disappointments. She thought he was gone for good after their last argument, but here he was, sitting next to her as if nothing ever happened.

Maya was quickly shot back into reality when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Her face brightened when she saw the name on the screen.

"Is it ok if I take this?" The pair nodded in response. "Hello?"

"Hey Maya, how's everything going?"

"Great actually, I mean I'm exhausted, but everything's coming together nicely. So, are you still going to be able to pick me up?"

"About that...there's been a slight change in plans."

"What happened?" Maya's voice shifted to one of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I just got a call from Tiny and Stacy's having the baby. I really think I should be there. But, if you're still free tonight maybe I can pick you up and we could have dinner at my place for a change?"

"Oh wow! That's so exciting, tell them I say congrats! And dinner sounds fantastic." Maya grinned. "You're gonna be a godfather."

"I know, it's crazy." Zig chuckled lightly. "Are you going to be alright getting home? I could always stop by and pick you up on my way there."

"No it's ok, I don't want you going out of your way. I'm sure someone here will be able to give me a ride, or I'll just take a cab like this morning. It isn't a big deal, really."

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely." Maya smiled as she moved her phone back into her pocket. Although her past was lurking behind her, the prospect of the future outshined it all. She had him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ayyy this fic lives! Sorry for the huge hiatus, I got very distracted and hit an inevitable block in the motivation department. Please enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Maya felt like she was on top of the world. After a difficult day, the thought of seeing Zig reenergized the blonde. She was just about to grab her bag when she saw Stella frantically run into the room.

"Oh Maya, I'm so sorry! I don't think I'll be able to drive you home. Stefan hurt himself playing hockey again. I have to rush to the emergency room." Maya watched as the woman frantically grabbed her belongings.

"Is he going to be alright?" Maya asked in concern.

"He should be, they think it might just be a sprained wrist. This kid has had more injuries in the past year than I've probably had in my entire life."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Nah, it's fine. Just do me a favor: make sure you get yourself home safe, ok?"

"Will do." Maya watched as Stella walked away. She began to reach for her phone when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So you need a ride?"

The blonde jumped slightly, startled by the presence behind her. "Uh yeah, I think I'm just gonna get a cab."

"Aww come on Maya, you shouldn't have to do that. I'll give you a ride, nothing sexier than a rental." Justin approached flirtatiously.

"Thanks, I'd rather not." The blonde began to turn away.

"Please, I feel like I owe you. I swear, there are no strings. We can sit in absolute silence. Just let me do this for you."

She released a deep sigh, "Fine, but we're not listening to Justin Bieber."

* * *

Zig stood in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. He watched as Tiny stood proudly next to Stacy, staring down as she held their son in her arms.

"Zig!" The woman smiled brightly.

"Look who decided to show up!" Tiny smirked.

"Sorry I'm a little late. If it's any consolation, I brought flowers!"

"Ugh come on man, you know I'm a chocolate fan!"

Zig rolled his eyes, "They're for your wife dummy."

"Thanks Zig." Stacy grinned brightly as she watched Tiny move the flowers to the nearest side table.

"So...this is the little guy…" he smiled brightly as he approached the woman's side.

She nodded lightly, "Yup, Deon II. You can hold him if you'd like…"

"I-I don't know…"

"Come on Zig! He won't bite...yet." Tiny chuckled to himself.

"O-ok." The man smirked as Stacy gently shifted the infant into his arms. "He's perfect."

Tiny moved next to his wife. "I know, he's mine."

"Don't you mean ours?"

"Of course I do." The man's demeanor softened as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips.

Zig couldn't help but let his mind wander to the future...with a certain blonde standing right beside him.

* * *

"So…"

"I thought you said we wouldn't talk…" Maya grumbled as she settled into the passenger seat.

"Right..." Justin nodded in response. "But one thing…"

"Ugh, what Justin?"

"Please don't tell me you're seeing that Zig guy again."

Maya rolled her eyes slightly, Zig had always been a sore subject for the pair. Justin entered the blonde's life just as she began to come to terms with their break up. The man could see how much it impacted her and it often led to many fights in which he left questioning whether or not she was still hung up on her former flame. To say Justin Michaelson resented Zig Novak would be an understatement.

"I'm just looking out for you Maya, I swear."

"No, no you're not. It shouldn't matter who I'm seeing, we're done Justin. You lost the right to meddle in my personal life a long time ago."

There was a momentary silence before either spoke up. "I'm sorry."

She spoke shortly in response, "I know, Justin. You always are." She crossed her arms, huffing slightly. "My apartment's down on the right." The car slowed down as a certain dark-haired figure came into view. Maya's face livened instantly.

"That's him isn't it?"

"You can just pull over to the side there." The car slowed down as it approached the curb.

"Maya I-"

"It's fine Justin. I'll see you around." The blonde quickly got out of the car, shutting the door behind her." Justin watched for a moment as she ran into Zig's arms. As they separated, Justin locked eyes with the man, using that as his cue to leave.

"Who gave you the ride?"

"Ugh that's a long story. Can we talk about it later?" She gently brushed her fingers against the collar of his jacket, "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till later?"

"Well, the baby had other plans I guess…" He chuckled lightly. "Stacy was exhausted, I didn't really want to keep them up any longer."

She grinned, "So, how's it feel...being a godfather and all?"

"Honestly? Pretty freakin' cool." He said brightly.

"So Mr. Novak, does that invite still stand?"

"Absolutely. My car's just around the corner."

"Perfect," she smiled before placing a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

* * *

As the pair approached Zig's apartment, he felt himself get increasingly nervous. His tiny studio apartment was nothing compared to the blonde's spacious loft, and as much as he knew details like that wouldn't bother Maya, he still wanted to impress her.

As his hands fumbled with his keys, Zig stopped to face Maya ,"I just want to warn you, it's really small- it's practically the size of your bedroom."

She chuckled lightly, "Zig I don't care! I'm just glad to be here with you." She moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb. "I'm sure it's great."

"O-ok." He moved back to open the door. The pair entered slowly.

"It's perfect," Maya smiled. "Honestly Zig, this is probably the nicest studio I've seen!" She gently squeezed his shoulder, "way to play it down."

He let out a chuckle, "Thanks. I'm glad you like it." He let out a deep breath.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

The blonde walked across the room gesturing to the man's side table, "Is that the alarm clock I bought you Sophmore year?"

He bowed his head slightly, "Yeah."

She turned around, looking at him thoughtfully, "It was the only one loud enough to wake you up."

"It still is," Zig stepped in closer.

Maya let out a breath, wrapping her arms around the man. "It's really nice to know that there's still bits of me hanging around your room."

"Really? It all seems like crap now that I have the real thing standing in front of me," he leaned down, placing a soft yet sensual kiss on the blonde's mouth. "Now, I believe I owe you a dinner."

"Hmmm...I do remember that being part of the plan."

* * *

"Zig this is amazing. That head chef title is serving you well." Maya smiled, reaching over to gently squeeze the man's hand.

"Thanks Maya, I-," his voice drifted off as he took in the image of the woman in front of him.

"What?"

"It's just- I'm really glad you're here."

The words hung in the air before the blonde spoke up, "Me too," she smiled. "I'm really happy."

"Good."

"Zig?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we got a second chance."

He sighed, "God Maya, me too."

"It's just so crazy, all of it- how we just fell back into each other's lives. I can't help but think this is how it was supposed to be...all along." Maya stared at her lap, releasing a short breath, "To be honest, I feel a little cheated. All this time...we missed out on so much."

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it," Zig shifted in his seat, "but...if all goes well this time around, what's five years?" he let out a chuckle, "we have our whole lives ahead of us."

Maya's face brightened at the man's words. He was right. They were in each other's lives for six years before their breakup, and after five years, they still had their entire lives before them. She could very well die having spent most of her life with Zig, and in the grand scheme of things, those five years apart would mean very little. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of elation that overcame her. She could have a real future with the man in front of her, the same man that ran into her in that high school hallway all those years ago.

They'd be each other's past, present, and future.

"I really want that Zig. It might be a lot for me to say, this being our first official date and all…" she chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "but...I love you Zig. I really do."

Zig felt as if his entire body was on fire, "I love you too Maya, I...I never stopped."

She smirked in response, "Hmmm all of a sudden I am really full."

His eyes widened, "Really? Well, maybe I should get rid of these plates and uh...move things to a more central location?"

"Like the bed?" She smiled. "I mean, to you know...catch up...and stuff."

Zig swore he never got up so fast in his life.


End file.
